Heartbreak and all, I love you
by Beck-dono
Summary: Ritsuka's mother burns down the house. Ritsuka is forced to stay at Soubi's place with Natsuo, Youji and Kio. Someone is wanting Ritsuka just as much as Soubi? Strage mists and spells about Pairings: RitsukaXSoubi YoujiXNatsuo maybe KioXYayoi not sure yet
1. The World Came Crashing Down

Disclaimer: You evil blood sucking lawyer's will catch meh!! MWHAHAHA!! No really I own nothing and that is the only time I will be saying this -.-

On with the fic!

Chapter One: The world came crashing down

It's been three year's since he met Soubi. He was now a fifteen year old boy. He had his head down on the table. Ritsuka sighed and looked at the clock. Half an hour till he was out of this hell hole. He glared the wall. He was tapping his pen on his desk. Yuiko looked over at him "Ano…Ritsuka-kun is everything all right?" she blinked. He looked at her "Yeah just dandy. Why do you ask?" he was truly curious. She blushed "Well you seemed so mad at Soubi-kun yesterday…So um I thought you might be mad at him" she smiled. He smiled back "No everything is just fine" he looked to the wall again. He blushed when he remembered what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

Ritsuka glared at Soubi they we're in Ritsuka's room. The said Soubi was asleep on his bed. He came home to find him like that. He sighed "I really gotta get lock's for those door's" he set down his backpack. He looked over at Soubi and kneeled in front of him. He smiled _'Soubi seems so clam when he's asleep'_

he touched his hair. He flushed and took his hand back. Ritsuka lean toward Soubi's face_ 'What am I doing? I shouldn't do this but he look's so…'_ Ritsuka closed his eyes. At that moment his mother decided to call his name. Loud might I add. Soubi's eyes opened slowly. Ritsuka jumped back his face flushed. Soubi sat up and rubbed his eyes "I must have fallen asleep" he looked at Ritsuka. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Ritsuka was flustered. He wondered why and how come he wasn't the one caused it. He frowned but only slightly. Ritsuka's mother bellowed his name again. Ritsuka stood up and left. Soubi stared and walked over to the balcony. He sighed and left.

_Flashback End_

Ritsuka blushed deeper _'I'm so stupid it obvious he just want's to get in my pant's…'_ he looked down sadly. He sighed once again _'But I want so much more than that. Keh looks like dream's don't come true.'_ He got up as the bell rang. He rushed past Yuiko not wanting to talk to her at the moment. He squinted his eyes when he got outside. The sun was shining down rather harshly. He froze when he saw that light blonde hair. He frowned and walked over to him "And what might you be doing here?" he crossed his arms. Soubi smiled "I came to pick you up" he held out his hand. Ritsuka rolled his eyes and began walking home. Soubi grabbed his arm and turned him around. Ritsuka stared "What?" he was very irritated and annoyed at the moment. Ritsuka sighed he didn't want to take it out on Soubi. Soubi kissed his forehead "We need to talk" he began walking. Ritsuka blushed _'No! No! No! Come on pull yourself together Ritsuka!'_ he shook it off and followed Soubi.

oo

Ritsuka sat in the diner with Soubi. They were sitting in a booth. Ritsuka looked around "So what did you wanna talk about?" he put his elbows on the table. Soubi looked serious "Us" he waited for a response. Ritsuka looked away taken off guard "What do you mean 'Us'?" he was stalling for time. Soubi frowned "I mean our relationship" he touched Ritsuka's hand. Ritsuka pulled back "No I'm not sure what you're talking about" he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. Soubi leaned back and sighed "Why do you have to be so damn proud" he lit a cigarette. Ritsuka glared his anger getting the better of him "And why do you always have to lead me on even though you don't give a fuck!?" he clenched his fist. Soubi stared "What do you mean 'leading you on'?" he blinked. Ritsuka glared,

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No I don't tell me"

"Why do I have to tell you!?"

"Because you brought it up"

Soubi's voice was raising and it had a dark tone to it. Ritsuka was stunned but did not back down.

"NO you brought it up with all this relationship shit!"

"Yes but you refused to answer"

"I did answer you!"

"Yes but by changing the subject"

"So it's still a fucking answer!"

"Yes but to a different question"

"Shut the fuck up! I refuse to talk about this!"

"What's wrong with talking about our relationship?! And why are you always so damn stubborn!?"

Ritsuka was quiet that was the first time Soubi had ever yelled at him like that. Soubi calmed down and sighed. Most of the people were staring over. Ritsuka's ear's went flat against his head. Soubi lifted up Ritsuka's chin so he was looking into those deep amethyst eyes. Ritsuka's eyes were shimmering tears just about ready to fall. Soubi touched his cheek "Ritsuka listen-" he was interrupted when Ritsuka's cell phone rang. Ritsuka pulled away and answered his phone. He sighed "Moshi moshi…" he dropped his phone. Soubi looked at his face "Ritsuka what's wrong?" he grabbed his hand. Ritsuka looked like he had seen the living dead. He looked down his bangs covered his eyes "Soubi I need to go" he stood and ran before Soubi could say anything. Soubi sighed and smoked his cigarette.

oo

Ritsuka ran to where his house was and saw that it was true. The house was set ablaze. His neighbor had called him and told him. He was chilled to the core then one word came to his mind.

'_Mother!'_

He rammed down the door. He looked around as everything he once knew was being burned. He ran up the stairs and was about to go to his room. But he saw something in the bathroom. He ran in and screamed. His mother was bathing in gasoline. She was on fire as was the whole bathroom. He kneeled down next to the tub. His tears falling freely down his face "Mom! Come on mom we have to leave!" he screamed. Although he knew he would get no response. He tried to grab her but got burned. He yelped and pulled his hand back. He shut his eyes the heat was burning them. He was weeping hysterically _'Soubi! Please save me!'_ he tried to get his mom out again.

Soubi felt bad for yelling at Ritsuka but the boy was just to stubborn. He froze and heard something. He listened more closely _"Soubi! Please save me!"_ Soubi ran to where he knew Ritsuka's house was. He stared with shock. The police and firefighter's were there. He pushed past them. And one of the police tried to stop him, but Soubi punched him in the face. Soubi ran though the door "Ritsuka! Ritsuka where are you!?" Soubi began to look around. Ritsuka heard someone calling his name _'No not someone. It's Soubi!'_ he smiled. Ritsuka began to try and stand but just fell. Soubi covered his nose "Ritsuka! Damn it Ritsuka!"

He ran up the stairs and one of them broke. He grabbed onto the burning floor above him. He grit his teeth to stop from crying out.

Ritsuka was choking and his vision was getting blurry. He could see someone in the hallway yelling something. Ritsuka could barely make out who it was "Soubi…" he reached out toward him. He said it in a small whisper but Soubi heard it as clear as bells. He ran over "Ritsuka! Oh my god…" he saw his mother. Soubi glared at her _'She probably thought he was in the house and wanted to him along with her. Good thing I took Ritsuka out'_ he picked Ritsuka bridal style. Ritsuka was loosing blood his arm got burned pretty badly. Soubi ran out the house with Ritsuka. Both of them covered in ashes. Ritsuka was out cold. Soubi brushed hair out of his face. The police took them away to the hospital. Soubi was holding Ritsuka the entire way there.

When they got there he had to let him go so they could see the damage. He had some major burns on his stomach. Some minor ones on his hands. As soon as they were done Soubi carried Ritsuka to his bed. Four hours later he stirred. Soubi ran over and sat next "Ritsuka?" he was looking intently at him. Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes "Soubi? Where are we…?" he blinked. Soubi sighed in relief "Thank goodness you're all right" he held his hand. Ritsuka smiled "You came for me…" he stared at him. Soubi went to his ear "Of course I said I would protect you. Didn't I?' he licked the shell of Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka shivered "Ngh… Yes you did say that" he touched Soubi's hair. Soubi licked down his neck nipping at his jugular. Ritsuka squirmed "Soubi…Stop we're in a hospital" he moved his head to the side. Soubi smirked "It doesn't seem like you want me to stop" his voice was low and husky. Ritsuka shivered again he sounded almost demonic. Ritsuka pushed weakly on his chest "Soubi no really stop- Ah!" Soubi had rubbed his nipple softly. Ritsuka bit his lip and blushed. Soubi chuckled "Such bashful reactions" he kissed his cheek.

Ritsuka's blush deepened "Soubi stop now" he said firmly. Soubi looked at him "Is that an order?" he suckled on Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka mewed "Ah…Yes its an order now off" he was blushing. Soubi sighed and got off "As you wish" he sat down. Ritsuka calmed himself down. Soubi was irritated _'Damn now I need a cold shower'_ he frowned, he wasn't very fond of the idea. Some doctor's came in "Mr. Agatsuma we need to talk to you" he walked out. Soubi stood "I'll be back Ritsuka" he kissed his forehead and walked out. Ritsuka blushed "He's such a pervert" _'But maybe that's what you like about him'_ Ritsuka frowned.

He looked out the window and sighed.

The doctor sat down as did Soubi. He sighed "Mr. Agatsuma there are no close relatives for him to live with. And we can't find anyone else. So if you don't mind would you be the boy's caretaker until he is of age to move out. So would you please?" he looked at him. Soubi smirked inwardly "Of course. It's no trouble at all" he stood. The doctor smiled "Thank you each month we will send someone to see how it's going for three month's." he stood as well. Soubi nodded "I understand. When will I be able to take him home?" he crossed his arms. The doctor patted his shoulder "Anytime after five" the doctor left. Soubi smiled a small smile _'Heh get ready for the news Ritsuka my dear'_ he smiled like a true pervert.

He walked back into Ritsuka's room to find him sleeping. He smiled and tucked him in. He sat down next to the bed. Ritsuka sat up and rubbed his eyes "Soubi?" he blinked. Soubi laid him back down "Shh…Go back to sleep" _'You'll need it'_ he patted his head. Ritsuka snuggled into the blanket "Um…Soubi did my mom make it out?" his back was facing Soubi. Soubi sighed "Yes she did" he looked away. Ritsuka shot up and faced him "Really!?" he was smiling. Soubi smiled inwardly "Yes she did but she's terribly burned. She should be in the hospital for about a year. Then their going to send to intuition and if she get's better she'll be able to come out" he sighed.(A/N that was a mouthful ;D you know wink wink nudge nudge on with the story) Ritsuka smiled "That's good to hear" he laid back down. Soubi watched fall asleep _'So cute. I love you Ritsuka'_ he kissed his cheek.

oo

Around six they released Ritsuka from the hospital. He was walking to his new home with Soubi. There was a awkward silence. Soubi decided to break it "You remember Natsuo and Youji?" he looked down at him. Ritsuka nodded "Yeah what about them?" he looked up. They caught each others eyes. Ritsuka flushed and looked away. Soubi grabbed his chin and made Ritsuka look at him. Ritsuka's blush deepened "Sou-" he got cut off when lips met his. He was weakly pushing on Soubi's chest. Soubi bit his lip lightly making Ritsuka gasp. He snuck his tongue into Ritsuka's warm cavern. Ritsuka gave up on pushing on him. Soubi growled and slipped his hand up Ritsuka's shirt. Ritsuka shivered _'Wait did he just growl at me?'_ he jumped as Soubi rubbed his nipples bringing them to attention. Soubi smirked into the kiss_ 'Hm maybe a cold shower with Ritsuka wouldn't be so bad'_ his smirk grew. He growled when Ritsuka stopped the kiss. Ritsuka was about to say something but then they heard giggles.

Both Soubi and Ritsuka looked to the stair well to Soubi's apartment. Natsuo and Youji were sitting there. Ritsuka blushed so deep you would've thought he was a cherry. Natsuo pouted "Hey why'd you stop it was just getting good" he smirked. Youji snickered "Yeah Soubi weren't you havin fun suffocating him?" he smirked also. They both snickered and begun to laugh. Ritsuka blushed more. Soubi stared annoyed that they interrupted them "What are you two doing out of the house?" he was really, really annoyed. They blinked Natsuo spoke "We saw you walking to the house and wanted to greet you" he said innocently. Youji snickered again Natsuo elbowed his stomach. Youji pouted "Well ow" he flicked Natsuo's head. Soubi looked at Ritsuka "Well meet your house mates and along with Kio" he sighed. Ritsuka had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting year.

TBC.

Whoo! It took so long to write this. Please pwease review They make me happy! - Flames are welcome! So are reviews and are too! Who ever guess's what Yuiko will _force_ Ritsuka to do get's a cookie!

-huggles everyone who reviews- Your all the best!

Miraki


	2. Welcome to Hell

_Disclaimer: YOSH!! I do not own anything. I do however own the laptop that I am working on XD Please enjoy- now this is the last time I'm putting this - . -;_

_Welcome to Hell_

_Soubi was currently watching his darling Ritsuka do homework. Sweet Ritsuka-chan was at Soubi's house for a few months while his mom was gone. She was taken away so they could do some 'tests' on her. Ritsuka snorted like he believed all that bullshit. They were probably gonna keep her when they saw the results. He smirked __'Well that might not be so bad'_ he blushed at his thoughts. Soubi had drifted off to dreamland. Ritsuka turned in his sit to look at him. Ritsuka licked his lips. For some odd reason Soubi looked very sexy. He wondered what was under those pants. He blushed again _'Since when was I a pervert? __**Since we saw Soubi shirtless yummy**__. What!? Who are you!? OH MY GOD! MENTAL IMAGES! __**I'm your subconscious dumbshit. NOW LET'S GO RAPE EM! **__What the fuck is wrong with me…'_ he stopped talking to himself in his head. 

Natsuo peeked his head in and saw Ritsuka sulking. Natsuo poked him "What's up Ritz-chan?" he smiled. Ritsuka sighed at the nickname "Nothing why don't you go rape some kids" he turned back around. Natsuo flattened his ears "Aw I'm hurt" he put his hand over his heart. Ritsuka snorted "Sure you are, go play with Youji" he started working. Natsuo blinked "Well if you need me I'm in the other room" he left. Ritsuka stared "Why was he being so nice?" he shrugged and continued working.

Natsuo sighed as he walked into the room. He looked at his hands_ 'Ritsuka your not the only one who has repressed feelings'_ he sighed. He stood and knocked on the bathroom door. He heard the water moving around "Yeah? Who is it?" he heard Youji's voice on the other side. He sighed blissfully he could never get enough of Youji's voice. He blinked "Um…Do you wanna do something after your bath?" he asked hopefully. Water shifting "No I'm gonna go to sleep after this" he called back. Natsuo's ears went flat against his head "Oh well whatever" he walked over to the bed and laid down. He frowned into the pillow he didn't understand. He looked at his hand _'We're not supposed to feel…But then why am I madly in love with Youji? I mean sure we had sex but it wasn't passionate. I thought that just having sex would be enough but I guess not' _he sighed. He fell into a deep slumber.

Youji walked out of the bathroom. He stared at Natsuo and sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed hair out of his face _'My heartless angel…When will I be able to tell you my feelings?__** What the fuck man! Let's show him our love! -growl-**__ Yeah but then he would think I was just using his body __**The fuck with that! Let's screw him into the mother fucking FLOOR!! -more growling-**__ But I told you what would happen if I did that as much as I want to __**Well maybe we could show him by acting softly toward him- **__Hey that's not a bad idea! __**AND then we screw him into the MOTHER FUCKING FLOOR!! -howling-**__ Yeah!'_ he shook Natsuo softly. Natsuo looked up at him "What is it Youji?" he blinked. 

Youji laid over him and kissed up his neck. Natsuo sighed inwardly _'He want's sex…-sigh-'_ he gripped Youji's shirt.

Youji licked his way up to Natsuo's ear "You know there is something that I want to do" he licked his ear. Natsuo sighed and decided to play along. Natsuo smirked "Is that so?" he licked Youji's cheek. Youji knew that Natsuo thought he just wanted sex. He smirked knowing what he about to do would confuse him. He kissed him on the lips ever so softly. Natsuo's eyes grew wide with confusion. Youji smirked against his lips "You know Natsuo" he waited. Natsuo snapped back to reality "No what?" he was blushing. Youji's smirk only grew "How about I do you softly?" hoping he wouldn't get rejected. Natsuo was utterly shocked "Um…No I wouldn't mind" his blush got deeper. Youji smiled down at him. Making Natsuo feel hot all over. He gently removed Natsuo clothes as if he would shatter at any moment. Natsuo had never seen the soft and gentle side of Youji. He smiled to himself _'Maybe he really loves me…No don't be stupid Natsuo'_

he saddened. Youji noticed instantly "What's wrong?" he touched his cheek. Natsuo blushed "Uh…well… Oh nothing" he looked away.

Youji also had never seen the small shy Natsuo. An eye for a eye. He kissed down his neck. Natsuo's breath quickened. Youji lightly licked his nipple. The small nub hardening as he did so. He grazed over it with his canines. He licked his way to the other one. Natsuo bit his lip to stop from moaning. Usually when he moaned it annoyed Youji. He bit his lip harder when Youji began to fondle his manhood. Youji looked up at him and smiled. He lean up to his ear "Don't bite your lip. I want to hear you" he licked the lobe of his ear. Natsuo gasped as Youji sucked hard on his nipple. Youji smirked it was going just as he planned. Natsuo yelped as Youji bit down hard on his sensitive nub. He fisted his hands into Youji's hair "Gah…Youji I…Ngh ah" he bucked up toward Youji. Youji kissed Natsuo forcefully on the lips. Natsuo moaned into the kiss. Youji was still fondling him.

Youji growled and bit Natsuo's lip to draw blood. Natsuo moaned and opened his mouth. Youji entered his tongue into the warmth. Natsuo began to touch Youji's erection shyly. Youji broke the kissed to nibble at Natsuo's neck. Natsuo buck toward him he was so hard right now. He pulled Youji up into a kiss. Before Youji could respond back Natsuo broke it. Youji growled annoyed. Natsuo's blush deepened as he looked into Youji's eyes. Youji pecked him on the lips. Natsuo giggled and hugged him. Of course Youji didn't mind cuddling but there were bigger problems at hand. Youji pinned Natsuo to the bed more harshly then he would've liked. But Natsuo got even more aroused by this. Youji rubbed their groins together. Natsuo arched his back "Ngh! Youji please…Enter me" he was panting. Youji wanted to but he was going to tease him first. 

He licked the tip of Natsuo's head making him groan under him. He licked around the slit. Natsuo bucked up toward him. Youji chuckled "Mah so eager Natsuo" he put all of him in his mouth. Natsuo moan loudly but Youji took his mouth off. Natsuo whined "Youji _please_ I can't take much more" he moaned out between pant's. Youji smirked and kissed his head. Natsuo's crotch twitched and he hid his face. Youji pulled his face out of the bed sheet's "Let me see you face as you call my name" he smirked showing one pointed tooth. Natsuo got harder just seeing that. Youji put Natsuo's legs over his shoulders but not so it was painful. Natsuo looked Youji in the eyes "Youji I have something to tell you" he blushed adding the redness to his cheek's. Youji licked his nipple "Well tell Natsuo" he moaned out his name. Natsuo opened his mouth but then the door slammed open. They both looked at the person who dared to interrupt them. Kio sighed "Geez what a day…" he went quiet when saw the scene. Youji got annoyed "So are you gonna leave or what?" Natsuo flushed. Kio slowly left the room. They heard screams. Poor Soubi now he had to be awake.

Youji smirked "So as you were saying?" he kissed his head. (A/N NO not "that one" gawd) Natsuo sighed and pushed Youji off "Sorry Youji the moods gone" He brought his knees to his chest. Youji was growling deeply in his throat. Youji clenched his fist _'__**WHAT THE FUCK! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH! HE SAW OUR NATSUO NUDE! AND NOW WE DON'T GET ANY! FUCK!**__ Shut the hell up you make it seem worse…I'm gonna kill the bitch'_ he growled harshly. Natsuo crawled over to him and hugged him the behind. Youji stopped growling and turned to hug him. Natsuo sighed _'And I was really looking forward to have sex with the sweet Youji'_ he pouted. Youji chuckled "Don't pout or I might just take you now" he kissed his head. (A/N -stares at you then grumbles- perverts)

Natsuo blushed "Um what I was going to say before" he nuzzled Youji's neck. Youji was getting sleepy "Yeah what we're you gonna say?" he was rubbing Natsuo's back. Natsuo purred softly "Well I going to say that I" _'__**Come on to late to back out now! **__You're right I hope I don't regret this!'_ he took in a deep breath. He leaned up and kissed Youji for all that he was worth. Youji was shocked Natsuo never kissed him unless they were having sex. Natsuo looked into his eyes "Youji I love and would be honored if you would be my lover!" he stared intently at Youji. The said Youji was trying to recover from how sexy Natsuo looked confessing to him naked. Natsuo hope was sinking and fast. Youji kissed him lightly on his nose "No the honor is all mine love" he kissed his lips.

Natsuo sighed "Youji can we go to sleep now?" he nuzzled Youji's chest. Youji smiled and laid them down "Yeah" he kissed the tip of Natsuo's nose. Natsuo giggled and cuddled into Youji. Youji wrapped his arms possessively and growled softly in his ear. Natsuo mewed submissively letting Youji know he was seme. When Youji was sure he was seme he began to lick a spot right behind Natsuo's jugular vein. Natsuo mewed again "Ah Youji what are you ngh doing?" trying not to get a hard on. Youji rolled his eyes "I'm mating you in order to do that I need to mark you. Now shut up and sit still" he licked the spot a few more times. Natsuo was about to tell him to go fuck off ,but then he could feel pain shot through him. His eyes grew wide tears falling quickly. He had never felt pain before and wondered why he could feel it now.

He gripped tightly onto Youji's shoulder "AH! Youji why are -hic- hurting me?" he thought they were finally going to be happy. Youji cradled him "Shh…Now calm down. It will hurt-" Natsuo cut in "No shit! God you're such a douchebag!" he sobbed into Youji's shoulder. Youji licked the mark "Now, now Natsuo only I can hurt you. So it will be okay" he kissed his mark. Natsuo sniffled "You could have warned me first" he got pissed off. Youji stared annoyed "Yeah but you'd just bitch about it. Caus-!" he yelped. Natsuo had sunk his fangs into the spot behind Youji's jugular. Youji felt tears prick the edge of his eyes "You little bitch! What the hell was that for!?" Natsuo licked the mark. Natsuo curled back up "It was pay back now we're mates. So shut your ass up and go to sleep" he kissed his chin. Youji smiled "Yeah, yeah" he put his chin on Natsuo's head.

oo

Kio was rocking back and forth. "I did not just see that, I did not just see that, I did not just see that, I did not just see that" he kept repeating this. Soubi opened the door to the front steps where Kio was rocking. He looked and looked away not even wanting to know. Kio grabbed Soubi's arm "Help me Soubi! I saw the worst thing-!" Soubi cut in "No I have to get some food" with that he was off like a bullet. Kio sighed and continued his rocking.

Ritsuka sighed what the hell was he doing. It had been two hours since Soubi left. It was now twelve a.m. in the morning. Ritsuka set his head down on the table. He heard a door creak open slowly. For a second he thought it was the front door but he was looking right at that door. Natsuo walked into the kitchen and yawned. Ritsuka looked at him "Well hello to you to" he pouted. Natsuo smiled at him he took out some cereal. He sat down next to Ritsuka "So you gonna tell me now?" his smile grew. Ritsuka sighed "Fine. Natsuo have you ever loved someone but they didn't know and thought you were just there?" he looked at Natsuo. Natsuo nodded "All too well Ritz-chan" he hugged him. Ritsuka felt the tears coming and began to cry on Natsuo's shoulder. Natsuo kissed his head in a brotherly way. But someone else took it the wrong way. Kio stared shocked _'So he's already cheating on Youji'_ Kio smirked _'This could be my chance to snag me a Soubi!'_ he walked into his room.

Ritsuka stared up at Natsuo "Thank you Natsuo" he smiled up at him. Natsuo winked "Anytime Ritz-chan" he let him go. Ritsuka eyes glazed over _'Maybe Natsuo is the real one for me'_ he smiled. He pinned Natsuo to the counter and before Natsuo could react Ritsuka was kissing him. Natsuo felt sick once you were mated it hurt to be with another. Natsuo tried to push him off but he was surprisingly strong. Natsuo shut his eyes tightly _'Please don't let Youji wake up!' _he shuddered. Youji shot up in the bed he looked around "Natsuo?" he left the room. He rounded the corner and what he saw made his eyes clouded with anger and hate. His mate being dominated by another male. Youji jumped over the counter and harshly yanked Natsuo away. Ritsuka was scared he had never seen Youji so furious. Worst of all it was directed at him. Natsuo was sputtering trying to catch his breath. Youji showed his fang's to Ritsuka challenging him to a fight. On instinct Ritsuka growled back and bared his fangs. Natsuo was standing there mortified. He knew he had to do something and fast. Then it popped into his head.

Natsuo whined in a very submissive tone and put his ears flat against head. Youji looked back with concern. Natsuo whined again and lowered his head. Youji forgot about Ritsuka and stood next to Natsuo "What's wrong Nat-" he was cut off as a fist made it's way toward his face. He jumped out the way angered once again. He punched Ritsuka to the ground and kicked him into the wall. He smirked proud that he was winning for his mate. Natsuo ran over to Ritsuka he kneeled next to him "Ritsuka! Ritsuka are you all right!?" he got yanked up by his wrist. He yelped Youji was holding him in the air by his wrist. Youji growled "Natsuo do you love him!?" he shook him a bit. Natsuo glared "You're hurting me" he hissed out at him. Youji was even more angered that his mate hissed at him. He threw him to the ground "Answer me wretch!" he smirked.

Natsuo glared daggers up at him "Wretch? I am no one's Wretch!" he slashed Youji across his cheek. Youji was stunned and offended. He grabbed Natsuo by the wrist hard enough to leave a bruise. Natsuo growled which in turn only fueled Youji's anger. Natsuo yelped as he got thrown on the bed. Youji tore off his clothes and then tore off Natsuo's. Natsuo was sure he knew what was going to happen. Youji glared at him "You forgot your place" he growled. Youji climbed on top of him. Natsuo moaned as Youji rubbed his groin with his knee. Youji went to his ear "Shh for you will not enjoy this" he smirked hatefully. (A/N Yes I made that line from 300 but I make it smexy ;D) Natsuo's eyes widened as Youji forcefully pushed into him. Tears fell freely down his face. Youji stopped for just a second and then began to thrust into him hard and fast. Natsuo clenched tightly around unused to this. Natsuo gasped "ARH! Youji stop it hurts! Please Youji…" he turned his head away so he didn't have to look. Blood slowly leaked out the sides of his entrance. Youji looked Natsuo straight in the eyes "Beg me" he smirked knowing how much pride Natsuo had.

Natsuo would've glared but the pain was just to much. He lowered his head "Youji-koi please stop making love to me, my seme" more tears poured out. Youji pulled out he cleaned them up. He tossed Natsuo a shirt he caught it. Natsuo put it on _'This is not how it supposed to be…__**Do not worry that wasn't Youji it was his youkai instinct, he was just trying to protect you, and the rape was our punishment. He really never wanted to hurt us.**__ Oh…I'll forgive him'_ Natsuo sighed. Youji had left the room and was on the roof. He ran his hand threw his hair _'Fuck I really screwed up this time __**No it serves him right thinking he was alpha**__ Just shut the fuck up you make everything worse not better'_ Youji sighed. He could smell that Natsuo was walking toward him. He sat down next to him nuzzled his shoulder.

Youji looked away "You'd better stop or I might rape you again" he moved away. Natsuo sat on his lap "It wasn't rape it was a punishment. You were never really going to go that far" he kissed his cheek. Youji blinked "I guess" he kissed his head. Natsuo giggled. Youji smiled "You really do just love me right?" Natsuo looked back "Would I be here if I didn't now enough questions dumbshit" he kissed his cheek. Youji smiled and they went to sleep. (A/N yes on the roof)

oo

Ritsuka was crying in the corner. He bit his lip _'Why the hell did I think Natsuo was mine?__** We're lonely and just wanted someone to love us. **__Yes someone to love…' _he looked up. The front door opened and Soubi walked in annoyed. The entire time he was out Kio would not stop calling him. He looked over and saw Ritsuka. He dropped everything and ran over to him. Ritsuka looked away _'I don't want you to see like this'_ he sighed. Soubi touched his bruised cheek "Ritsuka what happened?" he pushed hair away from his face.

Ritsuka smiled though it was fake "Heh nothing just got in a tussle with Youji" he stood and walked into the guest room. It would be his room while he stayed here. He fell on the bed _'I'll have to apologize to Natsuo tomorrow. It sure has been a hell of a first day'_ he shut his eyes. He curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. Soubi was watching him "Ritsuka, I love you" he walked away. Ritsuka clenched the blankets "I doubt it" he let the tears fall.

TBC.

Shocking! Well there's the second chapter! I'm trying to update everyday! Lucky you…Welp in the next chapie Yuiko's gonna be a baad girl and we get to see Soubi mad! Whoo!! Review and you get a cupcake!

BUT not a muffin cause muffins are just ugly cupcakes. -nod-


	3. Notice

Um I don't know why the last chapter came out like that…Uh sorry if anyone had problems reading it -bows- So I plan on putting up the third chapter tonight! If I don't then please be patient with meh. I'm only one yaoi crazed girl!!

( )( )

('w')

x(")(") MoUsE. WItH. A. cUt. OfF tAiL. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	4. Will the Surprises never End!

YAYZ!! Another chapter! Enjoy-

Will the Surprises never End

Natsuo stretched and yawned. He looked over at Youji and smiled. Youji stirred but didn't wake. He giggled and with difficulty got out of his arms. He jumped down and walked into the house. He saw Ritsuka sitting at the table. He smirked "Ne Ritz- chan if you wanted me that badly you could have just said so" he winked. Ritsuka giggled "Natsuo you're such a pervert" he shook his head. Natsuo shrugged "What are you gonna do, I'm way to sexy for my own good" he smiled. Ritsuka laughed "Um about last night…I don't know why I did that. Can you forgive me?" he looked at him. Natsuo laughed "Of course I can" he went to Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka blinked not sure what to do. Natsuo licked his ear "You never know maybe you'll have to watch out for me" he said in a husky tone. Natsuo felt a little pinch go through him. Ritsuka bushed "But Natsuo…" he looked away.

Natsuo got pulled into Youji who was glaring at Natsuo. Natsuo giggled and licked his chin. Youji growled "That's enough flirting for you" he sat down with Natsuo in his lap. Ritsuka looked down "Um…Youji I'm sorry I took advantage of Natsuo" he sighed. Youji smirked "Well Ritz-chan you join us if you like" him and Natsuo both smirked like the perverts they are. Ritsuka looked at them annoyed "No thank you. I'd rather be raped by some animal" he smirked back. Youji raised his hand "I can be an animal in the bed!" Natsuo yanked on his ear. Youji pouted "Ow! Natsuo what was that for?" he was rubbing his ear. Natsuo stuck his tongue out. Ritsuka giggled "Oh! By the way the have you two seen Soubi?" he blushed. At that moment Soubi walked in. Youji yawned "Speak of the devil" he put his chin on Natsuo's head.

Soubi smirked "Well if you want me to leave you won't get your surprise" he looked at Ritsuka. Natsuo piped up "Surprise? What surprise? I want it!" he was bouncing up and down. Youji flinched he held Natsuo down. Natsuo looked back and giggled "Sorry Youji" he flicked his nose. Soubi kept his eyes on Ritsuka "Go outside and you'll see it" he walked over to Ritsuka. Natsuo jumped up and ran outside. They all heard a gasp. Youji got up and walked out. Then they heard laughter from the both of them. Soubi helped Ritsuka up. Ritsuka blushed "Thank you Soubi" he walked outside. Natsuo and Youji were holding their sides from all the laughing. Ritsuka blinked "A R.V. ?" he looked back at Soubi. Kio ran out "AH! What the hell is that doing here!?" he shuddered. Youji looked at Kio "Its for you and Soubi's honeymoon!" he laughed louder. Natsuo nodded "Yeah you guys are gonna be trailer trash!" he got out between laughs. He leaned on Youji for support who just laughed harder.

Ritsuka's ears went down a little when Youji had said honeymoon. Soubi didn't see "Well then I guess you two will be trailer trash as you put as well" he smirked. The laughter stopped Youji glared "You wouldn't" he waited. Natsuo shivered "Please don't tell that…" he held onto Youji's arm. Soubi smiled "Yes we're all going on a road trip!" he spread his arms out. Natsuo and Youji both said the same thing at the same time "FUCK NO!!" they crossed their arms. Ritsuka giggled _'They really are great together -sigh- I hope Soubi will truly love me someday' _he smiled weakly. Soubi glared "We will al be going" he walked back inside to get his stuff. Natsuo ran in after him and grabbed his arm. Soubi stared at him. Natsuo stood on his tippy toes and went to his ear. Soubi's eyes widened at the words he said. Natsuo whispered one more thing in his ear before he gat snatched up.

Natsuo got tossed onto the bed. Youji growled deeply and climbed on top of him. Natsuo blinked "Youji I was-" Youji kissed him roughly. Natsuo kissed back and opened his mouth. Youji growled and nibbled on his bottom lip. Natsuo mewed "Youji let me expl-" he got kissed again. Natsuo was getting annoyed. He pushed Youji off. Youji growled and jumped on him again. He tried to kiss him but Natsuo moved his head utterly annoyed, Youji blinked in confusion why was his mate moving out of the way? Youji blinked and began to sniff Natsuo's stomach. (A/N Okay now in my fic in their world it sort of like they all have inner demons. So demons have good hearing and smell. Yeah I'm messed up in the head but if I wasn't I couldn't write such sexy things ;D) Natsuo blinked "Eh…Youji what are you doing?" he patted his head. Youji looked up "Are you refusing me because you're pregnant?" he cocked his head to side. Natsuo blushed "What the hell are you talking about!?" he looked away. Youji stared annoyed "Preg-nant are you?" he lean on his elbows.

Natsuo blushed darkened "Don't be a dumbshit. Men can't get pregnant" he looked at Youji. Youji looked back at him :What were you telling Soubi?" _'And why the fuck were you so close to him?'_ he glared. Natsuo smiled "I was telling him that Ritsuka loved him. Yeah its cheating but why the hell would I care" he shrugged. Youji sighed and laid next to him "You really are queer" he smirked. Natsuo glared "Yes that may be but you're a dumbshit" he smiled. Youji kissed his mark. Natsuo shivered and looked at him. Youji pecked him on the lips and held him close. Natsuo looked up at him "Um Youji?" he was playing with some of Youji's hair. Youji looked down at him "What?" he was getting sleepy and wanted to cuddle with his mate. Natsuo looked around "Shouldn't we get packed?" he kissed Youji's chin. (A/N Natsuo likes Youji's chin…-giggle-) Youji sighed and nodded.

Ritsuka set his suitcase on his bed and sighed. He looked out his window. He smiled as he saw Youji helping Natsuo carry his stuff to the RV. He giggled when they kissed. Soubi walked in "You know spying isn't a very good thing to do" he leaned against the door frame. Ritsuka looked at him annoyed "Hm yes you would know all about that wouldn't you?" he crossed his arms. Soubi chuckled "I suppose" he sat next to him. Ritsuka moved over a little to put some space between them. Soubi watched him with amusement. Ritsuka blinked "Hey! Wait a minute! How are we going to go on this trip if we both have school!" he pointed at him. Soubi put his finger down "Pointing is rude Ritsuka" he said blandly. Ritsuka glared "Answer my question! And I don't care if its rude!" he pointed again. Soubi grabbed his hand and kissed it. Ritsuka jumped back blushing "Keh! Soubi!" he glared. Soubi just stared "I told them you had the flu and me well I'll just take the days off" he shrugged. Ritsuka blinked "Well since you get to take Kio I should get to take a friend as well" he smirked. Soubi eyed him "Fine. But who?" he was getting suspicious. Ritsuka faked a innocent smiled "Yuiko of course. I need her around" he stressed the word need. Soubi frowned "Well whatever makes you happy" he left the room.

Ritsuka sighed _'What the hell is wrong with me? I love him and yet I push him away.__** Rejection obviously god you really are slow -annoyed stare-**__ I hate you __**So now your emo cause you hate yourself -smug glance-**__ Argh! Go fuck yourself! __**No I'd much rather let Soubi do that -sexy smile-**__ Ugh…Your worse then Natsuo and Youji'_ he shook his head. He grabbed his stuff and walked outside. He stared at poor little Kio. Natsuo and Youji were throwing his bag of lollipops back and forth. Ritsuka felt pity for Kio but was to lazy to help him. He got into the RV. Youji tossed it over his head again "What's the matter Kio can't get youe lolli's?" he snickered. Natsuo caught them "Hey Youji he sucks on these cause Soubi won't let him suck on his!" he tossed it back.

Kio clenched his fist "You stupid brats! Gimme that back!" he jumped to try and get it. Natsuo caught it "Make us bitch!" he sneered. Youji laughed "Yeah you little whore!" he pointed. Soubi caught it while it was in midair he tossed it back to Kio. Natsuo pouted "aw Soubi wha cha do that for?" he flattened his ears. Soubi stared annoyed then got in the RV. Everyone else got in as well. Natsuo and Youji sat on each side of Ritsuka. They both smirked at him. He stood and sat away from them. They both pouted and snickered. Ritsuka blinked "Hold on. Natsuo you and Youji had um…You guys made love before right?" he blushed. Natsuo stared "Yeah so?" Youji nipped at his neck. Natsuo giggled and smacked his head away. Youji glared and mumbled something about ukes being stupid. Ritsuka blushed more "Well you guys still have you're ears…How come?" he looked away. Natsuo poked Youji's forehead "You tell em" he smiled. Youji sighed "As you know we were made so our bodies are far more different than yours. In that case for some reason our ears won't go away" he leaned back.

Ritsuka blushed even more "Oh okay…" he hid his face in a book. Natsuo giggled "Ritz-chan if your this shy just by hearing about sex I wonder what you'll be like when Soubi enters your virginal hole and he-" Ritsuka cut in "OH MY GOD!" Shut up, shut up! AH!" Ritsuka ran into the bathroom. Natsuo and Youji were laughing their pervy little hearts out. Kio looked at them "Why the hell is wrong with you two?" he shook his head. Natsuo glared "The the hell is wrong with your face bitch?" they stated laughing again. Kio glared at them. Soubi stopped at Yuiko's house. He stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. Ritsuka was sitting in corner "Who is it?" he stared at the door. Soubi sighed "It's Soubi. We're at Yuiko's are you going to go get her?" he leaned on the wall. Youji perked up "You mean the chick with the huge boobs?" he smiled. Natsuo smacked him over the head. Youji grabbed his head "Ow! Shit what was that for!?" he glared. Natsuo turned his head away "Hmph" he crossed his arms.

Youji was rubbing his head "Well?" he poked Natsuo. Said Natsuo stood up and traded places with Ritsuka. Youji stood up and knocked on the door. Youji glared "Aw come on Natsuo" he continued knocking on the door.

Ritsuka walked out and into the apartment building. Soubi followed him in. Ritsuka looked at him "Why are you coming?" he cocked his head to the side. Soubi smiled "For this" he kissed him gently on the lips. Ritsuka blushed he and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck. Soubi was shocked to say in the least. He nibbled on Ritsuka's bottom lip. Ritsuka opened his mouth _'What the fuck am I doing!?'_ he blushed deeper. Soubi lifted Ritsuka up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Which in fact is just what Ritsuka did. Soubi broke the kiss and stared in his eyes. Ritsuka blushed more if possible. Soubi smiled softly at him and nuzzled his neck. Ritsuka felt his heart skip a beat. Ritsuka saw someone coming down the hall. He pushed Soubi off quickly. Soubi growled lowly. Yuiko skipped over to them "Hello Ritsuka-Kun how are you?" she smiled. Ritsuka forced his blush down "Eh…I'm doing fine" he looked at Soubi. Soubi was glaring at her rather harshly. Ritsuka smiled inwardly "Um I was looking for you actually" he smiled. Yuiko's eyes lit up "Really!? Well what can Yui- I mean what can I do for you?" she clapped her hands together. Ritsuka chuckled at her child like ways "Well I was going to ask you if you would like to go on a little trip with us" he smiled.

They walked into the RV. Somehow Youji had got Natsuo out. Ritsuka sat down Yuiko still holding his arm. Natsuo stared _'Poor Soubi. Geez she's more of a bitch than I thought' _he glared at her. Youji felt his anger through their bond. He kissed his neck sweetly. Natsuo stared he went to his ear "She's such a bitch" he crossed his arms. Youji broke out laughing. Kio stared "Are you two being perverts again?" he smirked. Natsuo flicked him off "Shut the hell up bitch no one told you to talk" he smirked back. Youji just continued to laugh.

Ritsuka shook his head _'Ugh this is _gonna_ be the worst time of my life' _he smiled at the person driving. He blushed _'But that just means Soubi will be there to make everything better'_ he looked down. Natsuo started laughing "Ritz-chan is thinking naughty things" he pointed. Youji smirked "Then they must be about me" he winked. Both of them laughed harder. Kio looked at them annoyed "God you two sound like the Joker on crack" he scoffed. Natsuo stood up "Yeah but you sound like a B-I-T-C-H!" he laughed along with Youji. Kio glared at them and mumbled about brats. Ritsuka blushed when Soubi caught him staring. He looked down _'-sigh- This is most definitely gonna be the worst time of my life'_ he sighed. Ritsuka smiled but for some reason that didn't sound so bad.

TBC.

_HOORAY! _Done at last! I got some RitsukaXSoubi in. Sorry there hasn't been enough but I just love Natsuo and Youji! I'll make sure the next chapter has more of them. It's going to be dedicated to someone Who without this story would've never got this far. Keep reading darlings -wink-


	5. What do you mean Underage?

_Nya! And I'm back after taking my break! As I said this chapter is dedicated to …._

_XOiHeartMiloOX!! -huggles you-_

_Without her I would've not been able to do this story (seriously)!! Thank you so much! I hold you to my heart forever on._

On with the fic!

What do you mean underage?

They had been on the road for maybe eight hours. It was pouring outside. Ritsuka yawned and rubbed his eyes. Yuiko was sleeping on his shoulder. Without any notice to this he stood up. She fell onto the seat. He walked up to the front. Soubi glanced at him "Ritsuka you should be asleep" he kept his eyes on the road. Soubi had said it in a cold tone. Ritsuka flattened his ears on his head. He sat next to Soubi and blushed at what he was about to say. He touched Soubi's hand "Um Soubi why don't we stop at a hotel? That way you could rest and I" he mumbled the rest. Soubi stared but just for a moment "I didn't catch the last part" he stopped at a red light. Ritsuka's blush deepened "Uh…I said and that way I could keep you warm" he looked away. Soubi stared _'And I'm the one leading you on?'_ he kissed his cheek. Ritsuka blushed "And then the other's could have their own rooms" he smiled. Soubi raised an eyebrow "And what about you? Where would you sleep?"__he was looking forward to the answer. Ritsuka looked at him "With you of course! Where else would I sleep!?" he covered his mouth when he realized what he said. 

Youji glared toward the front of the RV "Hey! Shuddup people are tryin ta sleep damn it!" he put his head back on Natsuo's. Ritsuka looked away "But only if you wouldn't mind that is" he looked back hopefully. Soubi crawled on top of him "No not at all" he kissed him softly. Ritsuka shut his eyes and kissed back gingerly. Soubi pulled away and graced Ritsuka with one of his rare smiles. Ritsuka smiled back and put his forehead against Soubi's. Ritsuka hesitantly licked Soubi's neck _'I don't care what happens anymore. I just want Soubi to love me'_ he shivered. Soubi wrapped his arms around him "Better?" he kissed his head. Ritsuka blushed "Yes thank you" he looked away. But of course fates a bitch and before anyone knew it there was a horrid crashing noise. The RV flipped in the air and landed upside down. A car flew through the side of the RV. Screams all around. People were panicking and running around. 

Natsuo was screaming "Youji! Youji! Wake up!" he was shaking him. Soubi kneeled next to Ritsuka "Ritsuka!" he shook him. No response. Yuiko was looking around not quite taking in what had happened. Kio's arm was bleeding. Soubi picked Ritsuka up and found a way out. Natsuo's tears were mixing with Youji's blood. Natsuo shook him again "Please Youji don't leave me!" he laid on him. Yuiko helped Kio out. Soubi looked at her "Where are Natsuo and Youji?" he asked hastily. She blinked "I don't know!" she was crying. An explosion went off behind them. Ritsuka jolted up and instantly held his head. Soubi looked over and hugged him. Ritsuka felt the tears slip out "Soubi!" he held onto him tightly. Soubi kissed him on the head "Calm down" he began rubbing his back. Ritsuka looked him in the eyes "What happened?!" he had to scream over the noise. Soubi held him tightly "I don't know! It all happened to fast to see!" he kissed his cheek. Ritsuka smiled but then another explosion went off. Everyone flew into the air. More screaming could be heard. The cries of a baby were loud and clear.

Natsuo held onto Youji as the RV flipped over again. Youji sat up "Natsuo? What's going on?" he held onto Natsuo. Natsuo smiled "Some bitch decided to hit us…Thank god your all right" he held him tighter. Youji nodded and kissed him. Natsuo helped Youji walk out of the RV. Youji had broken his left leg. They walked over to Kio. Natsuo set Youji down easy. Flames were everywhere making the calm night sky look like a sea of hell. Soubi and Ritsuka ran over to them. Another explosion went off in front of them. Ritsuka coughed and looked around. Soubi was trapped under the piece of the truck. Ritsuka ran over "Soubi! Hold on I'll get you out!" he pushed on it. Soubi touched his cheek "Ritsuka…I lo…" his hand fell to the ground. Ritsuka's eyes filled with tears "Soubi! Soubi!? Damn it you can't leave me! You bastard!" he was pounding on Soubi's chest. Tears fell to the ground below them. Ritsuka held Soubi's hand "You liar…You said you loved me. Soubi!" he laid on him. Tears fell onto Soubi's chest "Now who's gonna take my ears?" he kissed his cheek. Then it all went black.

Natsuo and Youji were leaning over Ritsuka giggling. Youji leaned on Natsuo "Little Ritz-chan is quite the pervert ne?" he looked at Natsuo. Natsuo laughed "Yeah or he's a bitch" they started laughing. Ritsuka sat up when he heard his name. Youji and Natsuo backed up so he wouldn't hit them with his head. Soubi stopped the RV and stood up. Ritsuka blinked a few times and saw Soubi. He jolted up and ran over to Soubi, Ritsuka knocked Soubi to the ground by jumping on him. Soubi was shocked "Ritsuka is something wrong?" he patted his back. Ritsuka hid his face in his chest "Your okay…" he whispered. He clutched onto Soubi's shirt tightly. Soubi blinked not sure what was going on "Of course I am" he sat up. Ritsuka flatted his ears down "Then it was just a dream" he blushed and let go of Soubi. Natsuo and Youji were snickering while Kio was getting a little peeved. Ritsuka blushes even more when he realized he was still on Soubi's lap. He frowned _'But I don't wanna leave'_ he leaned on Soubi. Kio was scowling_ 'Why the hell does he love this kid there's nothing important about him'_ he glared.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi "Soubi um…I want to tell you-" he was interrupted by Kio. Kio had broke a glass cup. Natsuo glared at him "Oh my god why are you such a fucking bitch!" he threw a shard of glass at him. Kio didn't move fast enough and got cut across his cheek. Soubi set Ritsuka down softly and walked over to Kio. Soubi wiped off Kio's cheek "You really shouldn't be so careless its annoying" he continued to wipe off his cheek. Kio was shocked he blushed slightly "R-right" he smiled. Natsuo looked shocked and Youji was trying to stop from laughing. Ritsuka stared his face covered in shock and grief. Soubi placed a bandage over Kio's cheek and kissed it. Natsuo covered his mouth "Ohmigawd, ohmigawd, ohmigawd" he was shaking his head. Youji blinked "Dude it feels like a fucking soap opera" he smirked. Natsuo hit him "Shut it!" he glared. Youji pouted "What it does" he crossed his arms.

Ritsuka's eyes were wide and filled with shock and hate. Soubi walked past him "We're at the hotel. Everyone get your stuff and lets go" he walked out. Yuiko sat up and yawned "Good morning everyone" she smiled. Kio smiled "Good morning" he got off and followed Soubi. Natsuo bit his lip "Ritsuka do you wa-" he was cut off as Ritsuka glared at him. He nodded and grabbed Youji. Ritsuka looked down so his bangs covered his face. Natsuo pulled Youji off the RV. Yuiko smiled and sat next to Ritsuka. She poked him "Ne Ritsuka-kun what's-" she felt lips on hers. Ritsuka pushed her to the ground _'Ugh this doesn't feel right…But if Soubi's forgotten about me then I'll just return the favor. Besides I knew he didn't really love me…' _he pulled away from Yuiko. He smiled down at her "Yuiko how would you like to be my girlfriend?" he touched her cheek. She blushed "Of course Ritsuka-kun!" she hugged him. He tried to smile but he just couldn't.

Ritsuka walked into the hotel with his arm around Yuiko's shoulder. Soubi stared Ritsuka looked away. Kio latched onto Soubi's arm "Sou-chan can we share a room?" he smiled. Soubi patted his head "Sure" he got their key. Youji smirked "I get to share a room with Natsuo!" he wrapped his arms around him. Natsuo smiled "No shit" he kissed his cheek. Youji smirked and got their key. Ritsuka smiled down at Yuiko "Guess that leaves you and me" he got their key. Yuiko blushed _'I get to sleep in a bed with Ritsuka-kun!'_ she giggled. The three couples walked up the stairs to their rooms. Ritsuka and Kio glared at each other before entering their rooms. Around ten everyone decided they would go to a pub and eat. 

oo

They all walked into the pub. Ritsuka and Kio glared at each other thinking the same thing,

'_Gah the stupid little bastard' _

Youji smiled widely "DRINKS ALL AROUND!!" he pumped his fist in the air. Natsuo smiled "HELL YEAH!!" he jumped on Youji knocking him to the ground. And there on the ground is where they started their make out session. The bartender's eye twitched "And just how old are you all?" he crossed his arms. Before anyone could say anything Youji piped up "We're all over the age of nineteen!" he smirked. The bartender shrugged and poured the drinks. In say about thirty minutes everyone was drunk except Soubi. I mean come on some one has to be responsible. (A/N EWWW!! Responsibility suckz XD) Soubi stared annoyed "Could this get any worse?" he shook his head. Youji jumped on the table "HEY!! Lisshin teh meh! Natsuo ish meh lovmer! And we maked shex!" he smiled. Natsuo stared and started laughing uncontrollable. He climbed on the table next to Youji "And Kipo ish a blotch!" he hugged Youji's leg. Youji laughed and threw his hands above his head.

Soubi stared "Never mind" he sighed embarrassed to know them. Ritsuka poked the bartender "Eh you 

-hic- does gettin paid much?" he giggled. The bartender blinked "Excuse me?" he stared at him. Ritsuka sighed "You know-" he looked at his name tag "You know Al I ish the bested" he smiled. Al stared for a minute "Yeah…Good luck with that. Oh but how old are you?" he smiled. Ritsuka stared "I'ms fifteens" he stared at his hand. Al froze "I sold drinks to minors…I'm so fired" he began to cry. Ritsuka's eyes widened "Oh my god! My hand has ish lines on pits!!" he screamed. Soubi looked over mildly interested. Natsuo looked at his hand "Oh my gawd! Mine doeish too!" he screamed as well. Youji didn't look at his hand he just started screaming. 

Yuiko was passed out on a table. Men were leering at her. Kio was off flirting with other drunk people. Soubi paid for the drinks with Kio's money. He was surprised when he got glomped to the ground. Ritsuka cuddled into his chest "Soubi!" he wrapped his legs around his waist. Soubi patted Ritsuka's head "Hello Ritsuka" he smiled. Ritsuka stared in awe "Soubi you look so sexy when you smile" he kissed his neck. Soubi was stunned "Ritsuka?" he looked at him. Ritsuka's cheeks were red from drinking. Ritsuka looked Soubi in the eyes "Soubi do you love -hic- the Kio?" he looked down and giggled. Soubi sighed _'What the hell he's drunk won't remember any way'_ "No Ritsuka I don't" he sat up. Ritsuka looked up "But joo always being nish to em" he looked into his eyes. Soubi stared "Yes because I finally realized that you just don't love me and it was time to move on. So maybe I can grow to love him" he smiled. Ritsuka shut his eyes and out came the tears. Soubi gasped softly and kissed away his tears.

Ritsuka sobbed on Soubi's chest. Natsuo stared at Youji "Why ish Ritzpa cryin?" he poked him. Youji shrugged and giggled for some reason unknown to us. Ritsuka began hitting Soubi's chest "But ish not -hic- fair!" he screamed. Soubi held him to his chest "What's not fair?" he kissed his head. Ritsuka sniffled "Joo said joo loved meh…" he snuggled into him. Soubi blinked "I do love you Ritsuka" he sighed. Ritsuka looked up those amethyst eyes looking so hurt "Then why do joo wanna forget bout meh?" he hiccupped. Soubi kissed his forehead "Not all of you, just the romantic part of you" he sighed. Ritsuka blinked "But why woulds you wanna does that?" he touched Soubi's face. Soubi looked into those eyes he had grown to love. Ritsuka leaned up "Sou..bi…" he shut his eyes. Soubi stared _'I shouldn't do this, I'll just get pushed away later…'_ he pushed Ritsuka away softly. Ritsuka blinked "But Soubi-" a finger was placed against his lips. 

Ritsuka felt the tears prick the back of his eyes. Soubi sighed "Ritsuka listen-" he got smacked across the face. Soubi blinked a few times. Ritsuka stood and glared down at him "Why am I never goods enough for you!?" he ran out. Natsuo and Youji stared then looked at each other. Kio ran over and stared at Soubi. Kio sat down next to him "Soubi…" he touched his cheek. Soubi stood up and walked out. Soubi leaned against the wall of the pub _'What does he mean 'never good enough' ?'_ he frowned. He looked into the midnight sky. Its dark appearance giving no reply. He sighed _'Why the hell am I so screwed up?' _he glared at the ground. Kio walked out and stood next to him. He smiled weakly at Soubi "Well now we know he doesn't love you" he looked at Soubi. Soubi froze _'He really doesn't does he?'_ he looked at Kio "Maybe, maybe your right" he smiled at Kio.__But it was forced he knew him and Kio could never truly love each other. 

Ritsuka tripped and fell on the ground. He hissed when his knee got split open. Blood slowly poured out of the wound. He rolled onto his back tears slowly falling onto the ground. He stared at the ground where his tears had stained it. Three men came over and smirked down at him. The second man spoke "Heh he still has his ears. Cute" he kneeled next to him. The other two kneeled down as well. Ritsuka shot up and ran down an ally. The men chased him laughing. Ritsuka jumped over some trashed cans cutting his leg. He hissed and he tripped over his own feet. When he fell a piece of glass slammed into his leg. He yelped out in pain. The men ran over to him and rolled him onto his stomach. He shivered and tears came pouring down. The man who spoke before tore off his shirt. Ritsuka closed his eyes tightly _'Here it comes. So long Soubi…' _

Soubi opened his eyes he was just about to kiss Kio. Soubi ran off and waved to Kio over his shoulder. Kio glared "What the hell!? You fucking TEASE!!" he huffed and crossed his arms.

Ritsuka was pushing on their dirty hands "No! Don't touch me!" he felt his pants get torn off. They laughed one spoke "Don't worry we'll be nice" he rubbed Ritsuka's manhood. Ritsuka's eyes grew wide "No! Stop! Please!" he felt them touch his chest. The men just laughed even more. Ritsuka whimpered "Please…" he hid his face. The laughing stopped and so did all the touching. Ritsuka blinked he looked up his face streaked with tears. Soubi threw the last one into a pile of garbage. (A/N OMG his house O-) Ritsuka blinked tears still falling slowly. Soubi kneeled next to him and hugged him tightly. Ritsuka just sat there beyond shocked at the moment. Soubi looked him in the eyes harshly "You never run away like that again understood?" he softened his stare. Ritsuka nodded and hugged him back. Soubi kissed his head "Its okay now Ritsuka. Your safe" he kissed his tears away.

Ritsuka pulled away "Soubi -hic- I'm-I'm-I'm" Soubi kissed him. Ritsuka eyes grew in shock. Soubi pulled away "You have nothing to be sorry for Ritsuka" he once again graced Ritsuka with on of his smiles. Ritsuka smiled back "Soubi…I'm glad you're here" he laid his head on his chest. Soubi chuckled "Yes and I'm glad you're here My little Ritsuka" he kissed his cheek. Ritsuka shut his eyes "Soubi will you carry me back?" he knew it was a selfish thing to ask but he was just so tired. Soubi rubbed his back "Is that an order?" he smirked playfully. Ritsuka smiled "No. it's a request" he snuggled into him. Soubi chuckled "Request granted" he stood up and held Ritsuka bridal style. Ritsuka smiled "Thank you…For everything" he yawned. Soubi smiled down at him "Your welcome, Ritsuka" he kissed his forehead. 

oo

Soubi opened the door to his and Kio's room. He shut it with his foot. Ritsuka woke up when he heard the door shut. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Soubi set him down on the bed. Ritsuka curled up and smiled at Soubi. He smiled back and took of his shirt. Ritsuka blushed "Soubi! What are you doing!?" he looked away. Soubi chuckled (A/N he does that a lot lately OwO) "Ritsuka I'm just taking it off to go to sleep" he got in the bed. Ritsuka flushed more "Wait! Your sleeping here!?" he moved away. Soubi wrapped his arms around his waist "Of course I need to protect you" he kissed his head. Ritsuka blushed even more "Pervert you just want to-" he got cut off when lips were softly pressed against his.

Ritsuka kissed back shyly. Soubi pinned him onto the bed "Ritsuka, I love you" he pushed hair out of his face. Ritsuka blushed "Yes and maybe just maybe I love you too" he smiled. Soubi's eyes softened he put their foreheads together. Ritsuka looked at him_ 'Yes I could really possible love you'_ he touched his cheek. Soubi rolled off so they were laying next to each other. Ritsuka tangled their legs up and giggled when Soubi kissed his neck. Soubi hugged him tighter "Good night Ritsuka" he kissed his cheek. Ritsuka smiled "Good night Soubi" he kissed his lips gingerly. Soubi smiled and shut his eyes. Ritsuka shut his eyes _'Yes love…I want to stay like this if only for a moment'_ he smiled. The stars shined brightly in the sky.

O.O Well I'm not sure I could write this fluffy…So yeah sorry I didn't write what happened to the others in the pub, but I'm fucking tired!! -cries in corner- I worked so hard on this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!! Review or I'll find you and burn your hands off w

Sorry it's the coffee talking…Yeah pwease review -grumbles sees you looking at me- O-O…


	6. Gawd another damn notice

Oh my gawd!! Someone help me I'm sorry the stories keep coming out with underlines!! -hugs and cries on you- But I dunno why!! -puppy dog eyes- Help tell me what's wrong!! TELL MEH DAMN IT!! Sorry more coffee ' w ' anyhow I shall put up another chapter tonight GO MEH!! -winks- Plus I'm working on two other stories so sorry if I made joo wait XwX


	7. A missing Natsuo Part 1

Heh heh heh…

I finally got around to doing this! I'm so sorry for the long wait!

-bows- Pwease don't kill meh!

A missing Natsuo Part One!

Ritsuka yawned and rolled over. But the warm block in his path was stopping him from doing that. He frowned and opened his eyes. He held back a scream when he saw Soubi. He poked him to make sure he was real. Ritsuka breathed a sigh "I really have to stop freaking myself out like that" he smiled softly. Ritsuka got embraced "Don't stop. I think its cute" Soubi kissed his cheek. Ritsuka blushed "You think everything I do is cute stupid" he swatted his arm. Soubi chuckled "Of course. Only because its true" he kissed his kitten ear. Ritsuka flatted his ears. Soubi frowned "Why do you do that? Do I make you unhappy when I kiss you?" he said bluntly. Ritsuka quickly turned around "No! No it doesn't!" he yelped out. Soubi smirked "So you like it when I kiss you?" he kissed his cheek. Ritsuka flushed "NO! That's not what I meant! You see I hate it when you kiss me" he rushed out. Soubi's smirked grew "So you want me to stop kissing you?" he tilted his chin up.

Ritsuka's flush deepened "No! UGH! I dunno know!" he hid his face in Soubi's chest. Soubi laughed "Come now Ritsuka I was just teasing" he gently tipped his head up. Ritsuka pouted "Sure you were" he crossed his arms. Soubi picked him up and sat him on his lap. Ritsuka blinked "Sou-" a finger was placed on his lips. Soubi smiled "Ritsuka, honestly how would you like to lose you're ears right now?" he kissed his neck. Ritsuka stared in shock "Uh…I dunno. Don't ask stupid questions" he frowned. He crawled off Soubi's lap. Soubi smirked and pinned him to the bed. Ritsuka flushed "W-what are you doing?" he looked up. Soubi kissed his forehead "I'm not asking stupid questions, so I'll do stupid actions in stead" he chuckled. Ritsuka gasped "No Soubi stop it and that's an or-" lips pressed against his in sweet union.

Ritsuka timidly pressed back. Soubi pulled away "No orders today dearest Ritsuka" he smiled. Ritsuka slowly nodded. Soubi gave him a peck "Good boy" he lifted his own shirt over his head. Ritsuka had seen Soubi's chest before but it was somewhat different this time. He pressed his hand against it shyly. Soubi took off Ritsuka's shirt. He smiled at Ritsuka. Said Ritsuka blushed "Um…If you could…Erm be gentle with me" he hid his face in the comforter. Soubi chuckled "Of course Ritsuka. I would never dream of being anything else" he kissed his forehead. Ritsuka smiled "I believe you" he leaned up. Soubi kissed him softly. Ritsuka shut his eyes and opened his mouth. Soubi slipped his tongue inside tasting him. Ritsuka made a small noise in the back of his throat. Soubi pulled away and kissed his neck. Ritsuka moved his head to the side, to give him more room. Soubi nipped at his jugular then sucked on it. Ritsuka opened his eyes and moaned sweetly. (A/N If that's possible :?) Soubi slid his tongue down his neck slowly. He kissed his right nipple then began to nip around it. Ritsuka bit his lip. Soubi pressed his groin against Ritsuka's slowly.

Ritsuka gasped and froze. Soubi glanced up at him "Ritsuka? We can stop here if you want" he touched his cheek. Ritsuka grabbed his hand and shook his head. He kissed Soubi's hand and smiled at him. Soubi smiled back and kissed his nipple. He pressed their groins back together softly. Ritsuka shut his eyes and moaned. Soubi began to rub them together slowly. He bit Ritsuka's left nipple harshly. Ritsuka bucked up and moaned. He balled his fists in Soubi's hair. Soubi smirked he slipped his hand down Ritsuka's pants. He gently rubbed his shaft. Ritsuka bucked up again "Ah! Hah…" he pet Soubi. He hesitantly spread his legs. Soubi rubbed his finger along the vein. He circled the tip with his thumb. Ritsuka moaned "Soubi it…Feels so…nice ngh" he bit his lip. Soubi smiled and slowly pulled down all of Ritsuka's under clothes. Ritsuka lifted himself up so they could come all the way off.

Soubi kissed the tip of Ritsuka's manhood. Ritsuka moaned out Soubi's name. Soubi smirked knowing he was the only one who would ever do this to Ritsuka. He put the top part in his mouth then pulled off. Ritsuka moaned in a annoyed manner "D-don't te-tease me…mmm" he rubbed his nipple. Soubi was a bit surprised when he saw Ritsuka do that. But none the less it turned him on. He put his finger up to Ritsuka's mouth while he slowly started to jerk him off. Ritsuka bucked up "Ah! Not so sl-slow" he gasped out. He sucked on Soubi's finger. Soubi pulled it away he softly rubbed it around his entrance. Ritsuka gasped he squirmed around a bit. Soubi gradually pushed his finger in. Ritsuka yelped "No! No take it-!" he got kissed. While kissing Ritsuka he slipped his finger all he way in. Tears leaked out the corner of Ritsuka's eyes. He clutched the bed sheets in a vice grip.

Soubi held his place then little by little began moving it in and out. Ritsuka bit his lip so hard it drew blood. Soubi licked it up "You're doing great Ritsuka, it won't hurt for much more I promise" he kissed his cheek. Ritsuka nodded unable to talk at a moment like this. Soubi inserted two more fingers. Ritsuka moaned loudly he started to move his hips. Soubi smirked and pulled his fingers out. Ritsuka pouted "But that felt good" he whined. Soubi's smirk grew "This will feel much better I promise" he kissed his neck. Soubi uncovered the rest of his body. His groin was throbbing at being neglected for so long. Ritsuka gasped "S-Soubi what i-i-if it doesn't fit?" he didn't care he was just nervous and had to stall. Soubi kissed him sweetly "Do you trust me?" he stared up at Ritsuka. Ritsuka blushed "With all my heart" he looked at him. Soubi smiled "Then you have nothing to worry about love" he kissed him again. Ritsuka kissed back eagerly. Soubi put a small vial in Ritsuka's hands "Do you know what to do?" he kissed his neck. Ritsuka nodded he dipped his hand into the jar. He lubricated Soubi's manhood. Soubi groaned lowly almost like a growl.

Ritsuka blushed and began moving his hand along the shaft. He took his hand off and wiped the rest onto the bed sheets. Soubi positioned himself at his entrance. Ritsuka tightly shut his eyes "J-just hurry up and d-do it al-already" he couldn't stop himself from stuttering. Soubi kissed Ritsuka and pushed all the way in. Ritsuka yelped into the kiss. Tears rushed down his no longer virgin face. Soubi kissed along his jaw line "Shh…Your doing great" he smiled. Ritsuka weakly smiled back. Soubi began to move. Ritsuka secured his legs around Soubi's waist. Soubi leaned over him and pressed in deeper. Ritsuka gasped "I-its t-t-too bi-big" he got out between rasped breaths. Soubi smirked "Don't worry" he kissed his lips feather light. Ritsuka smiled and nodded. Soubi entwined their fingers and moved. Ritsuka moaned and clutched Soubi's shoulders. He tightened around Soubi. Soubi grunted "My Ritsuka you so tight" he chuckled. Ritsuka's face was flushed "S-shut i-it Sou-SOUBI!" he dug his nails into his shoulders. Soubi had slammed into him. Ritsuka bit his lip and squirmed. Soubi held him down with one hand. Ritsuka bucked up "Mo-move…ah" he pressed his hips down. Soubi smirked he leaned down to Ritsuka's ear "Beg me" he suckled on his neck. Ritsuka blushed though it didn't make much of a difference to his cheeks. Soubi kissed up his neck "I'm waiting" he humped him slowly. Ritsuka moaned loudly "Pl-please mov-move So-Soubi" he opened his eyes. Soubi kissed his lips "Is that an order?" he whispered against his lips. Ritsuka moved his hips "Yes! Its an o-order!" he moaned out.

Soubi smiled and began to hump him slowly. Ritsuka moved his hips keeping up with Soubi. He moaned "Fast-faster…Fa-faster Soubi" he tried moving his hips. Soubi held him down "As you command" he moved faster. Ritsuka arched his back and dug his nails up Soubi's back. He screamed out Soubi's name. Soubi reached down and proceeded to jerk Ritsuka off. Ritsuka screamed again "YES! Mo-more Soubi…_Please More!_" he arched his back higher. Soubi jerked him off faster and went at a faster pace. Ritsuka drew blood from Soubi's back "AH! Ngh a-almost there! H-hit that spot ag-again!" he pressed his chest against Soubi's. Soubi groaned and slammed into Ritsuka. Effectively hitting his prostate twice. Ritsuka screamed for all that he was worth. He tightened more "So-Soubi I'm go-gonna-!" he whimpered. Soubi slammed all the way into him "Hah together now Ritsuka!" he pressed in deeper. Ritsuka dragged his claws down his back and arched almost all the way off the bed. Ritsuka moaned loudly and hit his release the same time Soubi did.

Ritsuka saw flashing white lights. It felt like a sea of white fire erupted in his stomach. He laid back onto the bed and let his arms slip off of Soubi's back. Their hands still entwined. Soubi pulled out and drew Ritsuka into a embrace. Ritsuka smiled "Th-thank you Soubi" he nuzzled his chest. Soubi stared "For what?" he kissed his head. Ritsuka yawned "So taking my ears, without holding back" he smiled up at him. Soubi smiled _'Not like I could hold back any longer but that's a nice way to think about it'_ "Of course anything for you" he pressed their foreheads together. Ritsuka giggled "You are so past the point of queer" he licked his neck. Soubi smiled "Ah yes but only with you" he kissed his nose. Ritsuka snuggled into him and curled up. Soubi gently kissed hair. Even though the sun was they were just getting ready to sleep.

Ritsuka sat up "Just one second-" Soubi cut in "You want to take off your ears tail?" he kissed his lips softly. Ritsuka blushed "Um…Yeah but h-how?" he looked anywhere but Soubi at the moment. Soubi smiled and easily took of his ears. Ritsuka blinked "What about my tail?" he pointed. Soubi also took the tail off just as gentle as the there. He set them at the side of the bed. Ritsuka only glanced at them then kissed Soubi's chin. Ritsuka snuggled into his embrace "Hum…I think I love you Soubi. I mean why else would I make love to you" he smiled. Soubi smiled back and began gently swaying them. It was a trick used to lure children to sleep and it worked! SHOCKING! Just as things were getting quiet Youji kicked down the door. Ritsuka now looked like a cherry gumdrop. Soubi frowned "What do you want Youji?" annoyed and tired. Youji had tears flowing from his eyes. Ritsuka stared "Hey where's Natsuo?" he looked around. Youji screamed "That's the problem! He's GONE!" he spread his arms out.

T.B.C…

Cliff Hanger DUN DUN DUN!!

Omg its 4:06am right now and I'm about ready to pass out. I'll make sure the next chappie is a least 6 pages long. Bye & Review please!


	8. HIATUS P

Eh…I'm not getting enough reviews so this fic is currently on hiatus sorry =P


	9. A Missing Natsuo Part 2

K here's the next chapie w I am SO very sorry for the LONG ASS WAIT!!! Forgive me and continue to review. Its no longer on Hiatus!!! W00T! Now have fun~~

A Missing Natsuo Part 2

_Youji screamed "That's the problem! He's GONE!" he spread his arms out._

Ritsuka stared "You're joking right?" he yawned. Youji glared "Why the Hell would I joke about something like that!" he began flailing his arms. Ritsuka frowned "Well what did you do this time?" he crossed his arms. Youji pouted "What makes you think I did it!?!" he flattened his ears. Ritsuka sighed "What do you think Soubi?"…No response…"Soubi?" he looked down at him. Soubi slowly opened his eyes "Hmmm?" he shut them again. Ritsuka's eyebrow ticked "Your no help" he smacked him over the head. I

t did not faze him for Sou-chan is invincible! Youji looked under their bed "Natsuo? Sweetheart? Are you playing a trick on me?" he began to sob on the floor. Ritsuka rubbed his temples _'I can't take much more of this idiotism'_ he stared at Youji "Tell me when he went missing" he sat up. Youji nodded "M'kay. See it was this morning…"

__-Flashback-__

Sunlight filtered through the shades. Natsuo squinted his eyes "Fuck…" he rolled on top of Youji. Said Youji tore down the shades and screamed as the sun connected with his eyes. At this time Natsuo proceeded to laugh his ass off. Youji growled at the sun "I vow to kill you" he swatted at the sunlight. Natsuo rolled his eyes "Pffftt you can't kill the sun, you'd burn up before even reaching it" he licked his chin. Youji frowned "Then I vow Soubi will kill it" he gently pulled Natsuo into a kiss.

Natsuo's hair veiled their faces in a burgundy curtain. Natsuo smiled into the kiss _'I will never regret this love…'_ he pulled away slowly. A small strand of saliva connected them. Natsuo sat up so he sitting on top on Youji's hips. Natsuo smirked "Gawd that was nasty!" he pointed.

Youji was shocked "What the fuck!?" he sat up so Natsuo was in his lap. Natsuo laughed "Morning breath dumbass" he flicked his nose. Youji's eyebrow ticked about four times "Oh go to hell" he pushed him off. Natsuo laughed whole heartedly "If I do I'm 100% positive I'll see you there!" he held his sides from laughing so much. Youji smiled softly _' He has always been so cute. My little Natsuo'_ he embraced him.

Natsuo gasped in shock "Youji…" he held onto him "I love you" he blushed. Youji chuckled "Who wouldn't? Just kidding, I love you more though" he kissed his forehead. Natsuo smiled "Well since you have been so sweet this morning, I'm gonna make you breakfast" he hopped out the room. Youji sat there stunned (A/N: Like this à (' _A_';) he ran after him.

Natsuo looked at the pancake mix in puzzlement "How the hell do pancakes come out of this shit?" he began to shake the box. Youji snatched it from him "Eh heh erm…How about I cook and you just relax?" he flashed a charming smile. Natsuo blushed "Uh…No! I can do it! Just go watch that gay Judge Judy show you like or something" he smiled. Youji gasped "She's on!?!" he ran off to the television. Natsuo giggled darkly "Little does he know I'm gonna kill her so he won't be in love with her anymore" he skipped over the oven.

-Time lapse 3 hours later-

Black smoke made its way into the small television room. Youji sniffed "Damn that smells awful…Fuck!" he bolted into the kitchen. Natsuo was fanning the fire while holding the pancake mix box. Youji tore the fan and quickly put the fire out. Natsuo pouted "Youji why'd you go and do that for? I was making joo panwakes" he sniffled.

A pang of guilt hit Youji he brushed it off "Natsuo sweetie, I'm not sure how to break it to you but…Honey, darling you really can't umm…Don't take this the wrong way pookie bear but…Well my sweetums you can't cook" he got the cook out meekly. Natsuo stared with a passive face. The room was quiet for quite some time till a bird cawed in the distance. Youji held his hands up in defense "N-not that that's a bad thing! Plenty of people can't cook! I bet cha that not even Ritsu-!" he was interrupted by Natsuo laughing.

Youji slowly placed his arms by his side in confusion. Natsuo smiled softly "If that's all then I don't mind. You made it seem like you were breaking up with me" he giggled. Youji nervously chuckled "Heh yeah…" if he knew Natsuo someone was going to get hurt.

Prime target.

Him.

Natsuo giggled "Now I'm gonna buy us some breakfast. Be back in ten" he waved and walked out. Youji stared at the door "Well that went better than expected" he smiled.

_-_End Flashback-__

Youji screamed "He hasn't come back in six hours! Oh. My. God. What if he got raped!?!" he began to freakout. Ritsuka sweat dropped. Youji proceed to freak out in the middle of the room. Ritsuka yelped as he was yanked down onto the bed. Soubi growled against his neck. Ritsuka rolled his eyes "I don't have time for this. I gotta help find Natsuo" he stuck his tongue out. Soubi licked it "Nuuu stay in bed" he held him tighter.

Ritsuka's eyebrow ticked, "Listen you, there is no time for morning sex this early." He shoved him off and got out the bed. Youji stared and smirked, "Nice package for a kid." He raised his eyebrows. Ritsuka blushed and hopped back into the bed. Soubi laughed and nodded. Ritsuka punched him in the arm, "Don't agree with him!" He hissed out at him.

Soubi smirked, "I can't help that he's right, not to mention how vocal you are." He winked. Ritsuka punched him in the head, "Yeah DON'T mention it! God! Morons!" He glared at Youji. Said Youji blinked, "Ohhhhhh. Fine get dressed." He slumped out. Ritsuka nodded and got out of the bed, falling on his ass. He bit his lip, "Owww…" He whined. Soubi chuckled, "You should just stay Youji can take of things himself." He smiled down at his young lover.

Ritsuka stuck his tongue out at him, "Suck it." he shakily stood. In an instant Soubi was behind him. Soubi licked his neck gingerly, "My pleasure." His hand snaked its way into his pants. Ritsuka pushed him off, "Knock it off. Hmph." He turned and began to get dressed. Soubi sighed, "Could it hurt you to be a little romantic." He rubbed the back of his neck. Ritsuka glared, "I dun hafta if I dun wanna." He walked out the room. Soubi smiled at his retreating form, "That's true." He fell over onto the bed.

-Placement Switch-

Natsuo glared at the chains binding his arms above his head, _'Dammit. How the hell do I get in these kind of predicaments?' _He sighed. He was in someone's basement, it was bare except for him. Natsuo felt something wet slip down his cheek. His eyes widened, "Tears?" A bitter smile lit his face. The drops of salt hit the ground beneath him. Natsuo began to laugh, "It figures I couldn't even be strong for myself! God…I'm just useless aren't I?" He smiled slowly.

He looked up, tears streaking his face, "Sorry I couldn't make it back to you Youji. Forgive me, but I'm not as strong as you. Even tough I'm the fighter…I'm sorry." He bowed his head. He growled and began to yank his arms down. The chains shook but that was it. Natsuo screamed and began to thrash. The chains twisted with his body. Natsuo bit his lip and bowed his head once again.

The door to the basement opened up. Natsuo squinted his eyes to the light filtering the basement. A man began to descend the stairs. His dark black hair covering his eyes. He stepped in front of Natsuo, "You're being awfully loud. Mind quieting down a bit?" A smile spread across his face.

Natsuo glared deeply, "Eat shit and die!" He spat on him. The man frowned, "Now that's not very polite." He back handed him. Natsuo stared in shock, "I'm gonna make you pay for that you little shit!" His shock turned to anger. He lunged forward and bit off his ring finger. The man's frown stayed the same, "You know Ritsuka, correct?" He kneeled down.

Natsuo huffed, "And so what if I do? I'm not gonna tell you jack shit!" He lunged to bite him again. The man smacked his face away, "I honestly don't have time for things like this, nor do I have patience." He touched his cheek. Natsuo gasped at seeing his finger reform like magic. The man smiled, "Now tell me about Ritsuka." He ran his hand trough Natsuo's hair. Natsuo shivered in disgust, "You'll have to send me to hell, before I talk. And that's a promise." He looked up fiercely.

The man growled, "Natsuo! Tell me now before I do something I'll regret! Where is _MY_ Ritsuka!?" He shook him violently. In doing this his hair flew out of his face. Natsuo's skin lost its color, "N-no…You're d-d-dead…" Natsuo began to shake. The man looked up smiling, "Or so you thought. Now since you know who I am tell where Ritsuka is." He hugged Natsuo. Tears continued to leak out of his eyes, "I can't believe you're alive. Ritsuka will be so happy." He smiled.

The man nodded and took the chains off. Natsuo rubbed his wrists, "Why didn't you tell me who you were. I would have never said all that shit." He giggled. The man laughed, "I've always wanted to play the psycho killer or something like that." He rubbed the back of his neck. Natsuo rolled his eyes, "Yeah you always weird like that." he laid down on the cold stone floor. The man scooted next to him, "So where is Ritsuka? Oh, sorry about yelling at you." He smiled. Natsuo shook his head, "Nah its okay, I would yell at me too." He folded his arms behind his head.

The man frowned, "You avoided the question. Natsuo, tell me where Ritsuka is." He sat up. Natsuo bit his lip, "I…can't." He turned his head away. The man froze, "Is he…Dead?" He clutched his shirt. Natsuo glared, "Hell no! I wouldn't let that happen. But don't you think this will be a little too much for him?" He looked over at him. The man breathed a sigh of relief, "Whether its too much or not, he has to find out sooner or later. Tell me where he is." He moved closer to him. Natsuo chewed on his lip, "But-" A finger laid on his lips.

The man looked into his eyes, "Please Natsuo." His voice laced with desperation. Natsuo sighed, "He's at a hotel called 'The Lucky Diamond'. But of course I'm coming." He stood up. He held his out to the man, the man smiled and took it. They walked up the stairs together. Natsuo frowned, _'I wonder if I'm doing the right thing.'_ He looked at the man.

-Placement Switch-

Youji sighed for the umpteenth time. Ritsuka grit his teeth, "I swear to god Youji if you sigh one more time I'm going back." He smiled, _'Back to Soubi.'_ His heart fluttered. Youji pouted, "But Natsuo is so reckless without me there to hold him back." He groaned. Ritsuka blinked, "Oh! That's what I forgot to do." He took out his cell phone. Youji stared around, "Natsuo! Sweetie!" He sighed.

A young girl ran up to them. They both blinked, "What do you want?" They said in unison. The girl giggled, "You said my name! Its Sweetie!" She smiled up at them. Youji eye ticked, "What the hell! Get the fuck outta here before I fuck your ass up so bad you'll turn out to be link Paris Hilton! Or Sibil! Run bitch, run!" He kicked her. She screamed and ran off in the other direction. Youji smirked, "Run faster or you won't be a virgin for much longer bitch!" He laughed whole heartily.

Ritsuka stared, "Was that really necessary?" He crossed his arms. Youji rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up, you know you were thinkin it too." He shoved his hands into his pockets and hmphed. Ritsuka raised an eyebrow, "Moody much?" He dialed a number into his cell phone. Youji groaned, "That's why I _need_ Natsuo! We complete each other." He blushed at the cheesy line. Lucky for him Ritsuka wasn't paying any attention to him.

The pone on the other line rang,

"Hello?" Yuiko's voice reached his ears.

"Ah, its me sorry about last night." He chuckled.

"AH! No! No! Its okay I understand Ritsuka-kun I, I, mean you were busy."

"Right. Busy…" Flashbacks came to his mind and he blushed.

"Yeah. So can Yuiko- I mean we hang out today?"

"Sure, I promise I'll make it up to you today." He smiled softly.

"YAY! Come pick Yuiko up at two' o'clock?"

"Yeah. I'll be there just wait a little longer." He felt all warm and fuzzy.

"Yesh! Yuiko will wait as long as it takes!"

"Alright see you soon." He was about to hang up.

"OH! That Kio man left. He said he had something to do."

"Oh. I wonder where he went. Anyway thanks and see you soon." He smiled.

"Bai bai!" She hung up.

He hung up as well and put his phone is his pocket. Youji smirked and snickered. Ritsuka frowned, "What?" He looked over at him. Youji looked down on him, "What are you gonna tell her about your ears?" He smirked, snickering at the same time. Ritsuka gasped, "I totally forgot! Ugh! Damn Soubi and his perverted ways to hell!" He held his head.

Youji's smirk grew, "Oh my its almost two' o'clock, just twenty more minutes." He laughed coldly. Ritsuka looked at him sadly, "Sorry can you look for Natsuo yourself?" His eyes pleaded. Youji smiled, "Yeah got get your girl." He gave him the thumbs up. Ritsuka smiled, "You're the best!" He hugged him and ran in the direction of the hotel. Youji sighed, "Yes, yes the hell I am." He put his arms behind his head.

"Yes you are what?" A familiar voice sounded off. Youji spun around, only to see his beloved fighter. Youji could only stare, his feet refused to move. Natsuo's eyes filled up with tears, "Youji!" He ran over and hugged him around the neck. Youji buried his face in his hair, "Natsuo! You had me scared to death! I'm so sorry for what I said. Forgive me?" He held him tightly.

Natsuo laughed, "There's nothing to forgive you for! God, I was so scared!" The tears fell onto Youji's shirt. Youji breathed in his scent, "From now on we'll stay together no matter what, understand?" He held his face and began kissing everywhere on it. Tear fell rapidity from his emerald eyes, "Yes! I'll never leave your side again! I promise!" He got out past the kisses. Youji held even tighter still, "I love you Natsuo." He looked him in the eyes. Natsuo trembled, "Same here…dork." He laughed. Youji kissed his eye patch, "I always will." He smiled.

Natsuo hid his face in Youji's chest and nodded. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk holding each other. People walked by whispering maybe the couple had just made up from a fight. The old people smiled and whispered about young love. But they ignored it all and just held each other.

Someone near them cleared their throat. They both glared, but Youji's glare turned into shock. The man smiled, "Nice to see you too." He laughed. Natsuo pouted, "Youji pay attention to me." He whined and nibbled on Youji's kitten ear. Youji gently pushed him away, "A-are you really here of did I get high off of Natsuo's sexiness?" He rubbed his eyes. Natsuo pouted and held onto his arm, smiling at the compliment.

The man nodded, "Yeah I'm really here, I thought Ritsuka would be with you." His voice held disappointment. Youji shook his head, "He went off to meet with his girlfriend." He wrapped an arm around Natsuo's waist. Natsuo mewed happily at getting his lovers attention. The man nodded, "Back at the hotel?" He put his hands in his pockets. Youji nodded, "So you were the one who took Natsuo?" He kissed Natsuo head and rubbed his side gently. Natsuo giggled in pure joy, he loved when Youji was so tender with him.

The man chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah sorry about that. But I couldn't very much well just come up to you." He smiled. Youji smirked, "That's fucking right. You would've gotten you're sweet ass kicked." He set his chin lazily on Natsuo's head. Natsuo's got the kitty mouth and little round pink cheeks. The man stared, "He sure is weird. And what you said is partly true. I'm off to see Ritsuka." He waved over his shoulder as he left. Natsuo blinked away the kitty face and looked up at Youji.

Youji glance down at him, "What?" He kissed his nose. Natsuo smiled, "Are you sure we should just let him go like that?" He licked Youji's chin. Youji shrugged, "Its not like he's gonna rape him or anything." He began walking. Natsuo grabbed his hand, "Well what if he does? It'll be on out heads, and we can't afford to get in anymore trouble." He stared sternly at him. Youji didn't even look back, "As long as I have you by my side, I can handle anything." He started walking again.

Natsuo stared his eyes shining. He bit his lip, he felt the tears coming again. He knelt down and began to cry. Youji spun around, "Gah! Sorry did I do something?" He put his hand on his back and knelt next to him. Natsuo shook his head, "I-its juh-just…" His tears consumed what he was about to say. Youji rubbed his back, "Gee Natsuo, you're just a crybaby today, huh?" He smiled sweetly at him.

Natsuo hugged him, "Shu-shut up! Its just I-I-I've never been lo-loved the way you love meh-me!" He held onto him tighter. Youji sighed, "I hope not." He smiled to himself. Natsuo blinked, "What?" He wiped his tears away. Youji grinned, "Nothing love. Here get on." He turn around in front of him. Natsuo hiccupped and climbed onto his back. Youji bounced him up and began walking.

Natsuo laid his head on his back _'I don't know if times like this mean a lot to you, but for me I wouldn't trade them for the world. I know lots of people say that, but love I mean it with every fiber of my being.'_ He sighed happily. Youji smiled to himself _'The world is going to end someday right? Well when it does I hope we're enjoying a moment like this. Natsuo I promise to love you even after death.'_ He blushed at his thoughts. Natsuo took in his scent, "Ne Youji?" He kissed his neck. Youji glanced back, "Yeah?" He moved out the way of a bike. Natsuo smiled, "Its nice today." He giggled. Youji smiled, "Yeah one of the best days ever." He turned down the street.

Natsuo yawned, his eyelids felt heavy. Slowly he shut his eyes, he slept with a smile on his face. Youji blushed, "Hey wouldn't it be crazy if he actually got married one day? Ya know with a chapel and everything." He waited for a response. It stayed silent for quite a while. Youji glanced back once more, "Sleep well, love." His eyes softened and he smiled. This was by far one of the best days ever.

-Placement Switch-

Ritsuka made it to the hotel, out of breath. He looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes early." He looked around. Ritsuka smiled and walked to a vending machine. He put in one hundred yen and a carton of apple juice fell out. He smiled and began sipping away on it.

The man walked up behind Ritsuka. Wind blew their hair in the same direction. Ritsuka turned around in annoyance, "Youji I'm…" His juice splashed to the ground. All life had left Ritsuka's form. The man smiled, "Come now is it that shocking?" He smile softly.

Ritsuka's eyes grew and he stepped back. All he wanted right now was Soubi. Anyone to tell him what was going on. He began to tremble, "No…It ca-can't be…" He fell to his knees. This is not what he expected, _'I remember when I thought this was going to be the worst time of my life. Well now its worse than that, because what I see in front of me is impossible. Or someone lied.'_ A crow cawed in the distance.

OAO; 7 pages just for you. Dear god so much work. Please review, because I know your reading. Kudo's for you if you reviewed (OO)


	10. Now You Must Know the Truth

Hullo loves, at the moment I'm driving to Virginia, well obviously I'm not driving but you get it 83 Soo since I was gonna update late like always, I'll just do it in the car 8D One-sided Seimei/Ritsuka well its really not one-sided but uh…Well you'll see (it goes on for a couple chapters x3), but don't worry I'll make Seimei with someone else OuO its 5/22/09 just so you know 8P

Now You Must Know The Truth

Ritsuka was too frozen to say or do anything. His mind was swimming with questions. The man pouted slightly, "Come now, Ritsuka you could at least say hello. Don't be rude." He smiled down at the speechless boy. Ritsuka covered his mouth with his hand, "S-Seimei? I-is that re-really you?" He tried to stand. Seimei smiled and gently pushed him back down, "Yes its me Ritsuka. How have you been?" He crouched down onto his hunches.

Fire sparked Ritsuka's eyes, "You…You fake your death then have the nerve to come back like _nothing's wrong_!!" He jumped to his feet. Seimei stared a tad bit shocked, "Ritsuka as far as I know nothing's wrong. And I didn't fake my death, just think of it like it never happened." He smiled and stood also. Ritsuka growled viciously, "Don't feed me all that 'nothing's wrong' shit! Do you have any idea what I've been through!?" He felt the tears coming on. Seimei just stared, his eyes became softer. Ritsuka clenched his fists, "Do you!? Do you have any idea how!…How I felt…" He looked away.

Seimei just continued to stare, his eyes were scanning him. Ritsuka bit his lip, "Go away…" His bangs shadowed his eyes. Seimei frowned at this, "Ritsuka-" His reasoning voice was cut off. Ritsuka lifted his head to glare at him, "Go _away_!!" He felt the first tear slip down his face. Before Seimei even saw it a hand covered Ritsuka's face. Ritsuka stood frozen and looked up, "Soubi…" He smiled and hid his face in his chest.

Soubi smiled at Seimei, "I'm the only one who gets to see Ritsuka cry, because I'm the only one who can heal his wounds, his mind, and his heart." He held the frail body close. Seimei's eyes immediately turned cold, "I see you have forgotten your place. I guess I'll have to teach it to you again." He began to walk forward. Ritsuka spun around, "NO!!" He held his arms out in front of Soubi. Both adults were surprised,(Well technically Ritsuka's an adult now, but don't count him xD) they stared at him with the same shocked look. Ritsuka glared up at Seimei, "He's my fighter now, right?! So you can't touch him unless I let you. Right?" He looked back at Soubi.

Soubi smiled, "The only way he can touch me is if he has a fighter unit and challenges us. Don't worry you're pretty little head about it." He smiled gently down at him. Ritsuka pouted, "I'm not a girl." He crossed his arms. Seimei's eyes grew large and he yanked Ritsuka away from Soubi. He ran his fingers over the spot where his ears would be. He spun him around to check for a tail.

Rage sparked alive in Seimei's eyes, "When?" He voice was deep and commanding. Soubi smirked darkly, this was the Seimei he knew. Ritsuka blushed and closed his eyes, "Why do you care?" He tried to pull away and failed. Seimei growled and smacked him across the face. Ritsuka's eyes flew open and his hand held his cheek. A small trickle of blood seeped out of the now bruised part on his face.

Seimei gasped and he lapped up the blood, "Ritsuka I'm sorry but you shouldn't be stubborn about these sort of things. Please tell me Ritsuka." He rubbed his face in the back of Ritsuka's hand. He slowly went back to his cheek and licked it softly. Soubi felt jealousy surge through his veins. Seimei pulled Ritsuka onto him, "Come I'll take us to a place where we can talk without interruptions." A purple mist engulfed them. Soubi grit his teeth, "Please Ritsuka don't be fooled by him." He sighed and sat down, planning to wait.

QWQ OWO QWQ OWO QWQ OWO QWQ OWO QWQ OWO QWQ OWO QWQ -w-

Purple mist appeared in a small one bedroom apartment. Ritsuka pulled away from him and stood in the corner of the room. Seimei's eye returned to their softened state, "Ritsuka…lets talk. I feel like if we don't things won't ever be the same." He sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him. Ritsuka bit his lip and slowly walked over. He timidly sat down _'I really wish Soubi was here. I don't know how to handle things like this.'_ He rested his hands in his lap.

Seimei scanned him over, a habit he had always had even if no one noticed. He held Ritsuka's hand, "When did you lose your ears?" His voice was stern. Ritsuka debated whether he should tell the truth or just make something up. Ritsuka blinked _'What am I doing? This is Seimei. He wouldn't do anything to really hurt me. So I should just tell him the truth.'_ He smiled and nodded. He hesitantly laid his head on Seimei's shoulder.

Seimei was shocked, his expression changed and he pulled Ritsuka into a tight embrace. Seimei buried his face into Ritsuka's hair _'God…how I missed this scent. My little Ritsuka.'_ He smiled and breathed him in. Ritsuka let his eyes slip closed _'I'd forgotten what it was like to be hugged by him. Its different from Soubi's hugs.' _He smiled and nuzzled under Seimei's chin. Seimei reluctantly pulled away, still holding him, "So tell me when you lost them." His voice was softer now. Ritsuka bit his lip, "Promise you won't get mad?" He began to twist his shirt in his hands.

Seimei laughed, "I could never be mad at you Ritsuka. Now tell me when and who?" His eyes glinted _'True I could never be mad at Ritsuka, but the person who took them is a different story.'_ He smirked. Ritsuka blushed, "Um…last night. With…Soubi." He squeaked out his name. Seimei's face remained the same but inside was a whole different matter. Ritsuka glance up at him, he seemed to be thinking. Ritsuka took this time to crawl back into Seimei's lap.

Seimei blinked twice before looking down and smiling. He began to stroke Ritsuka's hair gently, still in deep thought. Ritsuka rubbed into his hand, purring closing his eyes and laid down on his chest. Seimei smiled, "Ritsuka," He tilted his chin up, "Are you in love with Soubi?" He continued to pet his hair. Ritsuka's eyes snapped open, "Wah-what?" He sat up.

Seimei looked down curiously, "So this reaction means you in fact do not love him?" He didn't let the joy show on his face. Ritsuka bit his lip, "I mean well I never said it to him…I-I guess I could love him." His eyes roamed the room for a distraction. Seimei frowned, "Ritsuka, you either love him or you don't. Its not a well or maybe question." His hope sunk for the second time that day. Ritsuka frowned as well, "Th-then I guess I-I…I don't love him." He looked down. He let his hand rest on his heart, he could've sworn pain just flashed there.

Seimei let a smile show on his face, "Ah I see. Then you are interested in someone else?" He hoped to God he wasn't. Ritsuka shook his head and laid it back on Seimei's chest. Seimei did a joyful dance in his head, "Hm. But would you be willing to let someone love you?" The faintest of blushes dusted his cheeks. Ritsuka glanced up, "You don't have an arranged marriage or anything like that do you?" He looked back at his chest. Seimei chuckled, "No. But would you be? I mean not just anyone of course. Someone you know and someone who knows you." He looked out the window, his blush getting worse.

Ritsuka thought for a moment, "Well there is Yuiko. But I'm not into her like that, we're just friends. So, yeah I guess I would let someone love me." He smiled and shut his dreary eyes. Seimei swallowed the lump in his throat, "The-then, hypothetically, I could be a candidate, right? Hypothetically of course." He cleared his throat in a nervous way. Ritsuka's eyebrows knitted together, "Well yeah, but hypothetically right? Anyway I thought you loved Soubi. Sorry if you thought I was trying to steal him from you." He smiled bitterly _'But I was.'_ He snuggled deeper into his chest. Seimei's face scrunched up, "No I never loved Soubi." He pulled him closer. Ritsuka sighed happily and yawned.

Seimei placed his chin on his head, "Ritsuka. Don't give all you're love to anyone but me alright?" He kissed his head. Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes, "Why?" He tried to look up. Seimei kept his chin on his head, "Because I'm the only one who can take care of you correctly. Understand? Don't be fooled by anyone else's words. Only I can love you." He growled low and possessively. As he was speaking violet mist was circling Ritsuka's head. Ritsuka's eyes became glazed over, "Yes, I understand. Only Seimei can love Ritsuka, only Seimei can love Loveless." He gripped his shirt.

Seimei blew the rest of the mist away, "Yes Loveless, you are _mine_." He tilted his chin up. Ritsuka looked into his eyes and got on his knees, "Take me, my Beloved. I'll give you my all." He began nipping at his fur covered ear. Seimei blushed lightly, "Not just yet, I still have some ends to tie up." He gently pushed him down. Ritsuka pouted, "Buh-" A finger was placed on his lips. Seimei smiled, "Its good to know that you love me, but work first, play later. Understand?" He kissed his forehead. Ritsuka nodded, "Then I will await your return." He kissed his cheek and sat down on the couch.

Seimei smiled, patted his head and walked out the building. Ritsuka's eyes locked onto the door. He didn't move nor did his eyes become unglazed. Wind blew into the room, it lifted up his hair. Ritsuka sighed, "What to do while waiting for Beloved?" A smile spread on his face. He happily trotted into the kitchen and got to work.

-Placement Switch-

Natsuo stretched and cracked his neck. Youji looked over disapprovingly and frowned at him. Natsuo blinked, "What?" He rolled over towards him. Youji moved back, "Don't do that its disgusting." He pushed him away. Natsuo frowned this time, "What's disgusting? Me? I hope not because if I am you can forget about _anything_ happening tonight." He smirked and moved on top of him. Youji held him around the waist, "All that cracking is really gross." He nuzzled his neck.

Natsuo blinked, "How? Its just your bones." He cracked his neck. Youji's head snapped back and hit the headboard. Natsuo laughed and rolled off holding his stomach. Youji glared, holding his head, "Don't. Do. That. Again." He tried to glare but ended up pouting. Natsuo smiled, "Aw. Sorry I promise not to do it again…today." He kissed his cheek. Youji nodded and snuggled into his stomach.

-Placement Switch-

Yuiko sat alone in the motel room. Somewhere in the distance a dog was barking. Yuiko sat staring at the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffled _'I guess Ritsuka-kun won't be able to make it.'_ She smiled regardless.

Yuiko stood and dusted herself off. She walked out the room, down the stairs, and out the building. She jumped at seeing Soubi laying down in front of the building. Soubi glanced over at her, "Oh hello there Yuiko." He smiled and looked back to the road. Yuiko blinked, "Um Soubi-san? What are you doing laying out here? Why no just go inside? Or to the bench? Or maybe even the bar?" She leaned down over him.

Soubi almost spewed at seeing large breasts in his face, but held it down. He sat up, forcing Yuiko to stand up straight. He noticed her tear stained face, "You shouldn't cry over Ritsuka. His brother just came to talk to him, he didn't plan to stand you up. So don't worry about him." He offered her a smile. Of course it wasn't a real smile, he was just as worried. Yuiko's eyes brightened instantly, "Hai!" She smiled and skipped off. Soubi watched her leave, "That girl should be careful." He sighed and laid back down.

Yuiko skipped al the to the gas station, upon getting there she went in. She went to the big refrigerators that hold the drinks. She ran her finger along it trying to decide what to get. Ritsuka walked in and went to the bread section. Yuiko blinked and spun around. A smile spread clear across her face, "Ritsuka-kun!" She ran over to him.

Ritsuka turned around and got glomped to the ground. Yuiko hugged him tightly, "Oh! Ritsuka-kun! Yuiko was so worried about you!!" She hugged him tighter. Ritsuka laughed, "That's good to know! But Yuiko we're in a store and you're crushing my lungs." He pushed on her chest. By a chance of fate his hand grabbed her breast instead. Both of them lit up red and jumped away from each other.

An awkward silence fell over them. The cashier eyed them, but other than that just brushed it off. Yuiko looked over at Ritsuka, "Uh…" She bit her lip from saying anything. Ritsuka rubbed the side of his arm, "Ah, I'm sorry I hadn't meant to do that. Meh-my hand just slipped, please don't think of it as anything." He looked anywhere but her. Yuiko felt a small pang of pain go through her, "N-no I understand! Let's buy something yummy and eat it together!" She smiled.

Ritsuka looked at her, "Yeah, I would like that." He smiled softly at her. Yuiko giggled and smiled back. They put their money together and bought some pocky. The cashier gave them their change and receipt. Together they walked out hand and hand. Ritsuka smiled over at her _'Thank you for always being there for me Yuiko. Now I must face my true fate.'_ He looked toward the sun and smiled.

Sorry I uploaded it a day after I wrote it xP I'll make sure to update sooner nao 83 Reviews are much appreciated! Till next time loves -waves and passes out at the computer-


	11. Show Me You Can Fight ForUs

BANZAI! Update time 8D Thank you to all my reviewer's! You are all so wonderful! I checked my email and it was filled with reviews I was so shocked O o O I can't believe you guys are still reading with the way I update and I'll try harder I will! I will! I must say I read one review that touched me it said I was the BEST at writing RitsukaxSoubi I felt so loved thank you so much!! Without you I would not have the strength to continue writing this! -huggles choo all-

Disclaimer: I don't own Lifetime nor would I ever want to. Not even the people who own Lifetime wanna own it.

It's the dead truth.

Show me, You can fight for…Us.

Ritsuka was walking back to Seimei and his apartment with the items he had brought. Soubi turned the corner and gasped when he saw him. Ritsuka looked at him, "Can I help you?" He turned to face him. Soubi frowned, "Ritsuka?" His bangs covered his ice blue eyes. Ritsuka cocked his head to the side, "Yes?" He took a step back. Soubi growled, "Do you know me?" He didn't move. Ritsuka furrowed his eyes brows, "No. Should I?" He stepped back again.

Soubi grit his teeth, "No." He turned and walked back the way he came. Ritsuka shrugged it off, but for some reason it felt like he had done something worse then terrible. He opened the door to Seimei's apartment. Arms immediately encircled him. Ritsuka giggled, "Hello to you to, Beloved." He spun around in his arms. Seimei smiled at him, "Call me Seimei." He kissed his neck.

Ritsuka flinched _**'Only Soubi can kiss there.'**_ Something in the back of his mind told him. A purple mist in his mind instantly pushed that thought away. Seimei licked right behind his ear. Ritsuka shivered, "Ah. Seimei let me put the groceries away first." He looked over at him. Seimei whined, but let him go. Ritsuka giggled and walked into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and put them away. As soon as they were away Seimei embraced him again. Ritsuka giggled and hugged him back. Seimei tilted up his chin, "Ritsuka…" He leaned down. Ritsuka blushed, "Seimei…" He pulled him down by his head. Their lips met lightly, then passion began to seep into the kiss.

Seimei pressed Ritsuka's back against the kitchen wall. Ritsuka pulled away, "Nnn…Se-Seimei wait a minute." He felt fear creep up into his mind. Seimei growled against his neck, "What is it?" He pushed his knee between Ritsuka's legs. Ritsuka felt the fear increase, "Wa-wait. Maybe tomorrow night. I-I'm tired." He closed his legs. Seimei looked at him _'Like hell tomorrow night. I've waited too long for this. __**But we don't want to scare him, we can wait one more day, for him.**__ That's true.'_ He sighed.

Seimei took his leg out from between Ritsuka's legs, "Yes of course. A lot has happened today." He smiled and pressed his forehead against Ritsuka's. Ritsuka smiled and pecked him on his lips. The fear disappeared from his body. He knew Seimei would never hurt him. Didn't he? He followed Seimei into the bedroom.

**Warning****: Okay for those of you who don't like incest then skip this next part. For you who just like smut please read darlings.**

Seimei stripped off his shirt and walked into the connected bathroom. Ritsuka watched, "Seimei a man seemed to know me outside but then he said he didn't. Is he a friend of your's?" He laid down on the bed. Seimei laid over him, "No probably not. None of my friends live around here." Water dripped off his face onto Ritsuka's. The younger of the two shivered, he could feel his body heating up. Seimei smirked inwardly as he felt the heat from Ritsuka radiate.

Ritsuka blushed, "I guess we should be getting to bed, huh?" He squirmed which only succeeded in rubbing his bottom half against Seimei. Seimei smiled, "Yes we should, unless…" He grinded himself on Ritsuka. The smaller boy arched his back, "Ung…Yeah we should." Ritsuka didn't even believe his own words. Seimei kissed the pale column below him, "Hmm." He stripped Ritsuka of his shirt. Ritsuka blushed furiously _**'This is wrong. Only Soubi. Only Soubi can.'**_ His eyes glazed over.

Seimei lifted him by his sides and pushed him up the bed. Ritsuka blinked, "What are you-" A finger was placed on his lips. Seimei smiled at Ritsuka, "Don't worry we can make it your first time again." He placed one of his hands on Ritsuka's head and one on his lower back. Two black ears and a tail made their way out. Ritsuka gasped, "How did you-" Lips connected with his. He thoroughly nipped and licked at Ritsuka's lips.

Ritsuka flatted his ears and hesitantly opened his mouth. Seimei's tongue flew inside and wrapped around his own. Ritsuka sighed contently but the kiss only lasted for a short time. Seimei pulled around, "My, my your ready aren't you?" He chuckled. Ritsuka nodded, "Yes…" He pushed his chest against Seimei's creating delicious friction.

Seimei groaned it was as if he was already at his limit. How could this boy do this him? He had no idea nor did he care. Seimei trailed his tongue down Ritsuka's chest. Ritsuka shuddered, the man from earlier flashed before his eyes. Ritsuka's body sparked with immense heat. He arched up a silent moan never leaving his open lips.

Seimei smirked at the reaction and continued his way down. His hand found the hem of Ritsuka's pants and began undoing the zipper. Ritsuka's bangs shadowed his eyes, "No…" _**'Only Soubi. Only Soubi.' **_It was hardly audible. Seimei undid the zipper and moved onto the button. The younger of the two froze, "No. Stop."_** 'That's right. Make him stop. Because only Soubi can see.'**_ He felt so weak. Why?

Seimei placed butterfly kisses right below Ritsuka's navel. Ritsuka growled, "I said stop." _**'No one else! Just Soubi! Only Soubi!' **_His nails grew in considerable size, along with his fangs. Seimei slipped his hand in Ritsuka's underwear. Something in the young boy snapped.** Only Soubi must see. Only Soubi can touch. We can only love Soubi.** Ritsuka snarled, Seimei stopped and glanced up. The young eared boy slashed his cheek open with his claws.

Seimei hissed, his hand flew to his cheek. Ritsuka snarled again, "**Only Soubi may have this body.**" His once soft amethyst eyes were now a sharp and definite amethyst-rouge. Seimei stared in shock only one name came to his mind, "Loveless?" He feared this might happen. Loveless smirked at him, "**Who the hell else?**" He stood and began to put on his disregarded clothes. Seimei glared, "What are you doing? Your not supposed to take control of Ritsuka's body." He stood, fully healing his cheek.

Loveless growled at him, "**You don't tell me what I can and cannot do, you sick bastard. I took control because that little punk doesn't know how to take care of himself. Not to mention the person he trusts most in this world is out to jump his bones.**" He directed a glare in Seimei's direction. Seimei smiled, "I'm just claiming what's mine." He crossed his arms. Loveless snarled and jumped at him. He sliced four claws down Seimei's left eye. Loveless sneered above him, "**Don't you dare call this body yours Beloved.**" He spit into Seimei's hurt eye. The elder man clenched his teeth in pain.

Loveless stood, "**I can't make that idiot boy come to his senses. He'll have to do it on his own. But if you ever try something sick like this again you won't get off with just a hurt eye. Even if he approach's you, by the way this spell you got on him won't last for long. Then what will you do?**" The demonic like boy jumped onto the bed and laid down. He rolled onto his side and smirked at Seimei, "**You can't win Beloved, no matter how hard you try.**" Cruel laughter rang from his throat, slowly it seemed to fade away. Seimei eyed the now resting body. He growled, "I will win just you wait Loveless. I'll prove you wrong and finally I can hurt Soubi in the greatest way." He smirked and walked into the sitting room. He sat down and rubbed his aching shoulder muscles. He sighed, "I could go for some tea." He smiled.

Some hours later Ritsuka awoke from his very odd dream. He stretched and yawned smiling. He glanced around the room, Seimei was nowhere in sight. He pouted but then smiled and hugged his tail. He was really starting to miss his ears and tail it was nice that Seimei gave them back.

Ritsuka climbed out the bed. I say climb because it was rather large. The young boy walked into the kitchen and began to make himself some breakfast. When he was done he took the food and sat down. His eyes looked to the window, "I wonder where Seimei could be?" He twitched his ears. Ritsuka was still too tired to go looking for Seimei just yet so the elder man would have to wait.

-Placement Switch-

Natsuo cuddled into Yoji's(AN: Okay since I started writing this I've been spelling Yoji's name wrong. So from this point on I will be spelling it correctly "Yoji") warm chest and breathed him in. Yoji put his hands in Natsuo's hair, "G'morning." He yawned. Natsuo smiled, "Yeah good-Holy shit!" He backed away from Yoji. Yoji opened his eyes, "Now wha-HOLY SHIT!" He jumped out the bed. Yoji ran to the other side and yanked Natsuo out from the bed.

They held onto each other, they stared at the bed, then at each other. Natsuo looked back at the bed, "Yoji…What the hell is going on?" He shuddered at the sight. Yoji shuddered next, "I dunno Natsuo. Maybe it's the sign of Jesus' second coming." He slid his hand down Natsuo's back. Natsuo gave him a lopsided smile, "Stupid you're not Christian or catholic." He shivered at the hand trailing up and down his back. Yoji put their foreheads together, "Yeah but I could join and stuff. Only if you join with me." He smiled. Natsuo smiled back, "No way in hell. But we can join Hitler's religion. It looked fun." He wrapped his fingers in Yoji's hair.

The sight that the were so concerned about was Soubi lying face down in their bed. Shirtless. And Drooling. Yes it is a sign of the Apocalypse. You should all pack your things and tell your families you love them. I am serious.( is bluffing)

Yoji yawned again, "Why is he in our bed? Its more than just creepy." He moved to lean on Natsuo. The eye patch clad boy shrugged, "Maybe he's dead." He leaned on Yoji. They stood there for quite some time before Yoji talked, "No way. He couldn't be, could he?" He looked at Natsuo with a frightened stare. Natsuo looked at Soubi, "Oh my god he could be couldn't he?" He smiled. His fetish for dead things roaring in the back of his mind. Yoji frowned, "Natsuo that's a bad thing. If he's dead how will we get back? And when we get back how will we get into _his_ apartment? AND how will we explain him not being there if we do get into the apartment?" He stopped leaning on him and crossed his arms.

Natsuo shot a glare in his direction, "What's with you today Mom? God, just relax." He hopped onto the bed. Yoji flattened his ears, why on earth was Natsuo so stupid? Natsuo slowly began to crawl toward the motionless body. Yoji clenched his tail, "Natsuo get off before he wakes up!" He whispered hoarsely. Natsuo glared back, "Oh shove it. He's not dead. And why the hell are we whispering?" He continues in his journey to the middle of the bed. Yoji danced from one foot to another anxiety and paranoia getting to him.

If Soubi was dead, that meant he died of something. What if that something was virus or contagious disease? That would mean he gave it to him and Natsuo before he died. Yoji fell to his knees, "Oh God! We're gonna die! Take us to the happy place Hitler! Please!" He began to dry sob in hid hands. Natsuo looked back, "Idiot." He rolled his eyes.

Leisurely he lifted his hand to shake the body. When a sudden grumble slash growl made him jump off the bed and crouch next to Yoji. They both stared, the hair on their necks raised. Yoji swallowed the lump in his throat, making Natsuo jump. Natsuo glared, "Stop it!" He whispered harshly. Soubi's body sat up and held its head.

The two crouching boys let out the breaths of air they were holding. Soubi sighed, "What time is it?" His voice was crackly. Natsuo frowned, "What the fu-hell happened to you?" He decided to tone down his language it was too early to shout fuck everywhere. Soubi looked at them, "What time is it?" He repeated. They stayed quiet and crossed their arms.

Soubi sighed again, "I got a little wasted at that bar. Then came back to crash. I must've thought this was my room. What time is it?" He laid back down with his arm over his face. Yoji raised an eyebrow, "A little? Dude I can smell the alcohol on you from here." He stood up. Natsuo nodded, "It's 11:43 by the way." He stood up and cracked his back and shoulders. Yoji shuddered and glared at the burgundy haired boy. Natsuo smirked and walked out the room. Yoji skipped after the boy who held his heart.

Soubi watched them for a fleeting second, he sat up and got out the bed. Laying around was fun and all but he had more important things to do. The ice-blue eyed man put on his jacket, shoes, and walked out the room. Natsuo watched him leave, "Ne Yoji?" He trotted into the room the green haired boy was. Yoji looked up from his cereal, "Mmm?" He went back to eating. Natsuo leaned on the wall, "Do you- No never mind, its nothing." He turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Yoji lifted up his bowl and swallowed the rest of his cereal and jogged into the bedroom. Natsuo was leaning on the wall looking out the window. Yoji stood next to him, "We sure do lean a lot." He stated in a quiet voice. They both laughed and then it got silent again. Yoji sighed, "Listen Natsuo I'm your mate not a mind reader. So if somethin's bothering ya I can't help if you don't tell me. Sorry that sounded like something off of Lifetime." He offered a smile. Natsuo looked at him, "Yeah your right it did." A smile graced his porcelain face.

The smile faded, "Yoji its just, something doesn't feel right ya know?" He looked into the golden eyes that captivated him. Yoji's smile grew, "That's it? Well Natsuo a lot of things don't feel right in this world. Like child birth." He nuzzled Natsuo's neck lovingly. Natsuo pouted, "I'm serious. Something is definitely off." He pushed the head away from his neck. He crossed his arms and turned away from Yoji all together. Yoji groaned, "Natsuo I was being serious too. And I really do care about what you think. You not just some boy that I like to fuck and stuff. I mean I think our relationship is more than that." He was rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Natsuo turned to him slowly with shock evident on his face, "Yoji…" He hugged him around the neck. Yoji's blush worsened, "Yeah, yeah." He hugged him around the waist. Natsuo smiled into Yoji's shoulder, "Thanks Yoji. That's what I needed to hear. Oh, and sorry that this sounds like something off of Lifetime." He kissed the shoulder his face was buried in. Youji chuckled, "Its okay. Now we're even kay?" He kissed the soft hair in front of him. Natsuo smile softened _'Yeah we're even. Don't ever stop loving me, okay Yoji?'_ He held tighter onto the green haired boy.

The two stayed like that for some time before letting go. They walked into the kitchen and sat down. Silence fell over them like an awkward shroud. Yoji frowned, "What should we do now? And where the hell is Kio?" He laid his head on the table. Natsuo sighed and put his head in his palm, "I dunno. And I dunno, he's probably off being a whore or if we're lucky dead." He smiled. Yoji grinned, "If we're lucky." They both laughed and then it fell silent again.

Natsuo tapped his nails on his cheek _'What the fuck? Why are we acting like a couple virgins?'_ He glanced at Yoji. Yoji licked his lips _'Why are we acting like virgins? And why the hell is it so quiet?'_ He glanced up at Natsuo. Their eyes met briefly before they turned away, both boys blushing. Natsuo swallowed, "Hey Yoji?" He sat up straight. Yoji propped his head up on his arms, "Yeah?" He felt nervousness creep into him just a bit.

Natsuo blushed, "Is all we have in common sex?" He looked away from him. Yoji sat straight up, "No! We have our love!" He grabbed Natsuo by the shoulder's and kissed him forcefully. Natsuo's eye(AN I need to get that under control too, because you can only see one of his eyes, so "eye" not "eyes" Sorry about that) flew open and then fluttered closed. Natsuo climbed up onto the table and held both sides of Yoji's head. Yoji ran his tongue along Natsuo's bottom lip. Yoji smirked as he pulled away, "See what I mean?" He slid a hand up Natsuo's shirt.

Natsuo felt shiver's run down his spine, "Yeah I got it." He leaned in to kiss him again. Yoji's smirk grew as he pulled back, "No, no, no, Natsuo. We have to find Kio, remember?" He took his hands out Natsuo's shirt. Natsuo growled, "The hell with Kio! Let's doooo it!" He was whining now. Yoji's eye twitched, "Don't whine Natsuo its so…Whorish." He put on his jacket and tossed Natsuo his. Natsuo whimpered, "Screw whore's and Kio. Yoji its not right to tease and leave you douche bag." He reluctantly put on his jacket and got off the table.

Yoji rolled his eyes and walked out leaving the door open. Natsuo pouted as Yoji left, "Wait for me!" He zipped up his jacket. Natsuo slipped his shoes on and caught up to Yoji. Leaving the door open.

-Placement Switch-

Soubi leaned on the wall smoking his cigarette, "Any minute now." He checked his watch. Yuiko was with him and she was shivering. Soubi smiled, "Sorry Yuiko-chan. Do you want my coat?" He waited for her reaction. Yuiko blinked, "Hm? Oh no! That's okay, I'm not that cold." She continued to look forward. She bit her lip _'Where are you Ritsuka-kun? And will we ever be able to go on our date?'_ Her ears flattened against her head.

As if on cue Ritsuka walked out of the apartment building they were standing in front of. Yuiko immediately smiled, "Ritsuka-kun!" She ran over to him and hugged the boy. Ritsuka jumped, "AH! Yuiko you scared me!" He said laughing and hugged her. Soubi growled and walked over. Ritsuka looked up, "Soubi…" He loosened his grip on Yuiko. Soubi stared, "You remember me, Ritsuka?" His heart skipped a beat. Ritsuka smiled, "Oh so that's your name. I thought it might be. Sorry no I don't remember you, just that name. Its like its burned in my head or something." He turned to Yuiko.

Soubi's heart sank, "I see. We need to talk, Ritsuka." He put out his cigarette. Ritsuka eyed him, "Sure. Yuiko why don't you go wait in the park or something. I won't be long and I'll finally make it up to you." He kissed her cheek. Yuiko flushed, "Hai, hai! I'll wait in the ice-cream shop over there!" She waved and ran over to the ice-cream shop. Ritsuka smiled and waved, "Alright, lets go." His smile instantly disappeared and his face became emotionless. When it did Soubi felt guilt rack his heart, "Yes. This way." He turned and began walking.

They two walked until the came to a spot that looked like the place where they first met. Ritsuka sat down in one of the chairs, "Well what do you need to talk about, Soubi?" His voice was cold and harsh sounding when he said his name. Soubi frowned he longed to hear the warm and light voice he was accustomed to. The adult sighed, "Can you remember anything about me?" He didn't let his hope get the better of him this time. Ritsuka tapped his chin, "Hmm. No nothings coming to me. If this is all then its been a waste of time." He stood to leave.

Soubi felt like if he let him go now his world would shatter forever and he would never see the boy he loved again. Soubi stood and yanked Ritsuka into a kiss. Ritsuka's eyes flew open and for some unknown reason to him he wrapped his arms around the man. Soubi smiled into the kiss he pressed himself against the teenager. Ritsuka smiled into the kiss as well his hands reached up to tangle in the platinum blond hair. Leaves swirled around them in the autumn wind.

It ended to quickly for Ritsuka as the man pulled away. Soubi pressed their noses together, "I love you, Ritsuka. Remember that if anything." He let go of the boy. Ritsuka held onto him, "Who were you to me!?" He was feeling frantic and forced Soubi to look him in his eyes. Soubi smiled he pecked Ritsuka's lips then darted off. Ritsuka reached his hand out, "Soubi!" The only thing that answered his call was the wind.

Ritsuka furrowed his eyebrows and began walking toward the park. Who was that man? Why did he keep showing up? How does he know Seimei? And most importantly, who was he to me? These questions whirled through Ritsuka's mind at an alarming rate.

He walked over to Yuiko, "Hey Yuiko. So since I have to make it up to you, what do you wanna do?" He tried to smile, but failed. Yuiko didn't notice, "Yuiko want's to go drinking with Ritsuka!" She smiled brightly. Ritsuka sweat-dropped, "Aren't we underage? How about I just buy us some juice?" He grinned. Yuiko nodded at lightning speed. Ritsuka nodded back, just not as fast. He took her hand and began to walk toward the Café.

-Placement Switch-

Soubi doubled over a trashcan and hurled up his lunch. He wiped his mouth and began panting. He pushed the tears to the back of his mind. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for Ritsuka.

He glared and started walking, "What the hell would Seimei want with Ritsuka?" He frowned when thoughts assaulted his mind. The sad part was they were probably all true. He sighed and walked into a bar called 'Bad Luck'. He sat down at a table and rubbed his temples. "Sou-chan? You look terrible." The waiter said to him. Soubi looked up only to find Kio, "When did you get a job here and why?" He smiled. Kio grinned back, "I needed some money. I think it was that night you and Ritsuka ran out that other bar." He sat next to his friend.

Soubi sighed, "Its been a long two days." He laid his head down. Kio stared with sympathy, "Yeah." He began petting Soubi's hair. Soubi grunted at the touching of his hair. Kio just smiled and continued to pet him. People at the bar frowned at the waiter who dare not wait on them. That little prick.

Ritsuka was done with Yuiko and following that man's scent. He walked into the bar. As soon as he did all of his emotions turned to rage. He walked over to Soubi's table with a brisk step. He smacked Kio across his face and pulled Soubi toward him. Everyone stared in shock or slightly alarmed. Kio just sat there stunned.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka, "Ritsuka? What are you doing?" He stood up. Ritsuka glared daggers up at him, "Dammit Soubi I turn my back for like 5 seconds and you start fooling around! I can't trust you for my life!" He crossed his arms. Soubi's eyes widened, "You know who I am? And what we did?" His hope grew tenfold. Ritsuka rolled his eyes, "Oh no I don't. Of course I do! Why ere you hoping I'd forget, so you could run off with Kio!?" He huffed and punched Soubi's arm. Kio glared, "Hey why did you hit me if your mad at Sou-chan!?" He stood up finally recovering from the smack.

Ritsuka glared at him, "Because you hussy, I would never hit Soubi over hitting you. That should be obvious." He stuck his tongue out. Soubi pulled Ritsuka into his arms and held him tightly. Ritsuka blinked and then smiled, his arms wrapped around the tall man who was holding him. Kio glared, "Oh yeah Sou-chan just forget about the person who was helping you." He turned away from the scene. The doors to the bar opened.

Footsteps echoed and they stopped only a few feet away from the hugging lovers. Ritsuka looked up, his ears flatted onto his head and he held on to Soubi tighter. The person smiled, "My, my isn't this a touching moment? Looks like the spell I cast has been broken. I hope you know Soubi that doesn't mean I lose." Seimei's eyes sparked with possessiveness. Soubi turned and glared at him, "I know that more than anyone." He stood in front of Ritsuka. Kio just stared in confusion.

Ritsuka gripped the back of Soubi's shirt. He could feel uncertainty creep into his mind and body. He felt Soubi's back begin to rumble. Ritsuka's eyes grew _'He's growling. But its not like the playful stuff he does with me. Is he really gonna kill Seimei?'_ He shuddered. Kio frowned, "Will someone tell me what's going on here? Are you both fighting over the brat?" He crossed his arms. Both the adult men who were glaring at each other nodded.

Kio threw his hands into the air, "OH MY GOD! He's not even that cute!" He glared at the glaring men. They both shot him death glares then returned to glaring at each other. Natsuo and Yoji barreled in, "We made it!" They both proclaimed in unison. They stood and smirked at the scene in front of them. Ritsuka looked to the ground _'If I had been smart, then Soubi would've never been mixed up in this. Forgive me. I'll make this right for you, Soubi.'_ He looked up. Determination raged in his eyes he walked in front of Soubi. Everyone stared, Natsuo and Yoji sat on a table.

Ritsuka looked up at Seimei he spread his arms out in front of Soubi. Seimei raised an eyebrow but stood his ground. All eyes were on Ritsuka, including Soubi's. Ritsuka opened his mouth.

T.B.C.

Gah!Sorry again for the bad updating and then leaving you with a cliff hanger. I have no excuses this time, I'm just really lazy. Did anyone catch the reference I made of Gravitation? o u o If you did tell me in your reviews! I don't own Gravitation either xD

Review, for reviews feed my ego.

If my ego is not feed it will eat me.

Do you want me to be eaten?


	12. You've Fought Now Win

Whoa…so sorry people/reviewers! I've been working on my other stories among other things (same excuse D: ) Anyway here is what you've been waiting for! BUT! I must say THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed!!! Not those people who just read it and move on, thank you for reading though. Also thank you to those who feed my ego, it was pleased. But it still wants moar XD And if you don't feed it I'll be too depressed to write D: Please enjoy reading and thank you for putting up with me -bows-

NOTICE- Okay I meant to post this before the new year but my laptop broke down. I'm truly sorry that's why I'm uploading two or three chapters, heaven's knows you all deserve it.

You've Fought, Now Win

The bar was in a complete hush. Their ears strained to hear what the black haired boy was going say. Natsuo and Yoji leaned forward, close to the edge of the table. Ritsuka's ears were flat against his head, his bangs covered his eyes, and his small frame was shaking. Soubi and Seimei both had their eyes on him now. Kio groaned, "He's not even that cute!" He mumbled to himself.

Ritsuka clenched his fists, "S-Seimei…" A tremor racked his body. Seimei stepped closer, even though Soubi gave him a warning growl. Ritsuka took a shaky step forward, "If I ha-had known this was go-going to hap-happen…Then I wish yo-y-you would've real-really di-di-di-died back then." The last part came out in a strained whisper. The people in the back of bar didn't quite catch it, but Seimei did. His well train ears picked it up clear as bells. The silence was deafening. Soubi let a small smirk play on his lips.

Seimei's reasoning eyes filled with heartbreak and rage. He yanked Ritsuka by the chin and stared intensely into his eyes. Tears. Shock hit Seimei, he'd never seen Ritsuka cry like this, with so much sorrow. Soubi was growling deeply, he had smelled the tears long before Seimei noticed them.

Seimei pulled the shivering Ritsuka into a loving embrace. Ritsuka began to sniffle and hiccup. People in the bar almost awwed. Other than awwing they went back to what they were doing, some chatting about the scene. Natsuo and Yoji flopped into chairs, "That was intense." Yoji whispered to Natsuo with a smile. The burgundy haired boy smiled back, he leaned closer to Yoji, "Not as intense as what I'm gonna do to you tonight." He purred into Yoji's fur covered ear.

Yoji smirked, "Ohh, I like the sound of that." He placed feather like kisses down and up Natsuo's neck. Natsuo gave a content sigh and moved his head to the side subconsciously. Yoji smirked against his the smooth skin, "Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?" He bit into the neck below him. Natsuo shuddered his face flushing, "Ah…No, whatta gonna do to me?" He squirmed, feeling his pants get tighter than they should be. Yoji placed his hand on the front of Natsuo's pants and roughly squeezed it. Natsuo yelped and bit into Yoji's shoulder.

Yoji licked his neck, "I gonna kiss you first, then just forget about rest." He tilted up Natsuo's chin and feverishly kissed him. Natsuo shuddered it felt like he hadn't kissed Yoji in forever. Yoji had had enough of this light touching, forcefully he pushed his tongue into Natsuo's mouth. Natsuo leaned back against the table. Their tongues rubbed and battled for dominance.

Yoji smirked into the kiss, his hand slipped underneath the hem of Natsuo's pants. This caused Natsuo to jump a little bit, but he refused to stop the kiss. Yoji lightly trailed his claws up and down his mates length. Natsuo broke the kiss quickly for a sharp intake of air. Saliva trailed down his chin. Yoji leaned forward and lapped it up.

Natsuo gave Yoji a sultry glance, "Ha…ha…Yoji not he-!" He hissed threw clenched teeth as Yoji's finger probed him. Yoji began sucking on the sensitive spot under Natsuo's ear. Natsuo grabbed onto Yoji's shoulder's, shaking, "Ya-Yoji ngh-not here pa-people cou-co-coul-" Yoji connected their lips again. This kiss was quick and messy. Yoji pulled back, "God, I wanna take you." He put their foreheads together.

Natsuo was panting, "Ba-but not he-he-here righ-t?" He lifted his hips and pushed down on Yoji's finger. He moaned and rolled his hips. Yoji smirked, "Why not? Public sex is hot." He swiftly pulled his finger out and licked it. Natsuo gasped and leaned over, his body felt so hot. He moaned and climbed onto Yoji's lap. Yoji smiled, "A little wanton today, aren't we Natsuo?" He purred out his name. Natsuo pouted, "Why are you teasing me today?" He grinded on him.

Yoji shrugged, "I dunno. I get bored easily and you're always so much fun to play with." Idly he placed kisses along the heated neck in front of him. Natsuo snuck his hands under Yoji's shirt. Two menus swatted them apart, "Keep it in your pants boys." Kio eyed them and walked behind the bar. The two separated boys glared at his back. Natsuo sneered, "Why is Kio such a bitch all the time?" He hugged Yoji around his neck.

Yoji sighed, "I dunno. He needs to get laid." _'I hope Ritsuka sorts this out soon. All I feel like doing is cuddling with Natsuo today.' _He glanced at his mate. Natsuo was currently looking around and commenting to himself now and then. Yoji smiled, _'Now if only I could think of a way to purpose to him, everything would be perfect.'_ He nodded to himself. Natsuo turned to him, "Hey when are we going home?" He put their foreheads back together. Yoji stole a peck from his lips, "Soubi said in the evening, tonight, or in the morning tomorrow." He sighed, suddenly he felt tired.

Natsuo kissed his forehead, "You're sick." His jade eye met Yoji's gold ones. Yoji raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know I'm sick. I didn't even know I was sick." He offered a weak grin. Natsuo gave him a lopsided grin, "How can you have the biggest sex drive and then just sit still? And I know because I know." He pecked his lips. Yoji pecked him back, "Hey…do you ever think about…" He paused. Natsuo waited. Yoji smiled, "Having kids?" His smile grew.

Natsuo stared blankly. Yoji's smile faded, "What? I'm not saying we should have any!" _'Liar, liar, pants on fire.'_ Natsuo breathed a sigh of relief, "God don't scare me like that, you bitch! I mean sure I've thought about it, but at this point I don't wanna share you with a kid." He flattened his ears and pouted. Yoji smiled, "You're so fucking cute Natsuo." He ran the back of his hand on Natsuo's cheek. Natsuo grabbed his hand and kissed it, "You never answered my question." He kissed his hand again.

The two sat quietly for once in their lives. They sat in the bar. And sat is all they did. Or did they? No, no stop being a pervert. Smiles.

-Not that far of a Placement Switch-

Seimei, Ritsuka, and Soubi had gone to a private room in the bar. Ritsuka had been sent out so the "adults" could talk. Though technically he was an adult too, but he had been polite enough to leave. Ritsuka sighed and sat at the bar. His head shot up, "Holy crap Yuiko!" He forgotten all about the girl. If all of them were here then where was she?

Worry began to seep into his mind. Ritsuka began to fidget with his tail. Kio walked over, "So, two grown men who aren't shabby looking fighting over you. How do you feel about that?" He looked kind of smug. Ritsuka thought for a moment, "Weird, actually." He looked up at the taller man. Kio faked a smiled, "You must feel bad putting Soubi through all this, huh?" He leaned down a bit. Ritsuka smirked coolly, "Kio I'm sorry that you're not attractive enough for Soubi to notice, and that you have gain self-confidence by trying to depress teenagers. Soubi is _mine_. So could you please stop bitching about it? Thanks." He smiled, rose from his seat and walked away.

Kio looked flabbergasted, _'How dare that little shit talk to me like that! Well I'm gonna get him back, just you watch.' _Kio huffed and stormed into the back storage room. Ritsuka sat next to Natsuo and sighed. Natsuo held his head to his chest and kissed it. Yoji sat on the other side, hugged Ritsuka around the stomach and laid his head on his lap. Ritsuka smiled, "Hi." He nuzzled Natsuo's chin and petted Yoji's head. The two Zero's purred in unison causing Ritsuka to giggle.

Natsuo held him tighter, "You know Ritz-chan sometimes it feels like you're our kid." He smiled. Yoji nodded in agreement, too engrossed with being petted to say anything. Ritsuka flushed daintily, "Thank you…that really makes me feel treasured." His flushed worsened at saying such a thing. Natsuo laughed, "That's so cute!" He snuggled the boy even more. Yoji blew on Ritsuka's stomach causing the boy to squirm and laugh. This is what he treasured most, these memories…

Seimei and Soubi walked out of the back room straitening their clothes as they went. Ritsuka gasped and ran over, causing the Zero's to fall on each other. Ritsuka touched Soubi's cheek, which had a gash on it, "What happened?" He gently ran his fingers along it. Soubi stopped himself from flinching, "Nothing at all. Are you all right?" He touched Ritsuka's hair gingerly. Ritsuka frowned, "I'm fine. We should get you to a hospital, it looks deep." Ritsuka wasn't stupid he knew how Soubi had gotten hurt. And how dare Soubi lie to him!

Seimei scoffed, "He'll be fine. He always pulls through, right Soubi?" He smiled. Soubi's face stayed passive, "Of course." He let his hands fall to his side. Seimei nodded, "Come Ritsuka, I'll take you home." his smiled turned into a loving one. Ritsuka shook his head, "No thanks, I'll go home with Soubi. But you should go visit mom, she misses you." He took Soubi's hand and walked out. The Zero's hopped up, waved to Seimei, and followed Ritsuka.

Kio threw off his apron, "Wait for me!" He ran out after them. His boss ran out, "Where're you goin'!? Your still on the clock!" The man growled. The customer's ran out and began waving. Some screaming good luck and goodbye. A certain pink haired boy was particularly loud. His blonde "friend" pushed him off his shoulders, "Shut up." He lit a cigarette.

-Placement Switch-

The group walked over to the RV. Ritsuka turned to Soubi, "I'll go find Yuiko." His voice was frigid. Soubi's face still remained passive, "I'll go with you." He began to walk. "No." Ritsuka frowned at him, "And that's an order." He turned and walked off. The four boys just stood there. Natsuo smirked, "He really must be pissed at you if he's ordering you around." He climbed onto Yoji's back.

Soubi glared at him and got into the RV. Yoji shuddered, "Ritz-chan sure can be scary if he wants to." He bounced Natsuo higher up on his back. Kio walked into the RV, "Soubi…you okay?" He sat down next to him. Soubi sighed, "What do I have to do Kio?" He looked to his best friend. Kio blinked, "What do you mean?" He lightly rubbed Soubi's back The ice-blue eyed man sighed again, "To make Ritsuka happy." He laid his head in his hands.

Kio rolled his eyes, "I say give up. You spoil him and look how he treat's you, like dirt. But I mean its you choice." _'And I so desperately want you.'_ Kio's face saddened. Soubi looked at him, "Do you really think so?" His voice sounded as if he was in pain. Kio felt hop surge through his whole being, "Yeah, at least I do." He hid his smile with a concerned frown. Soubi lifted his head and nodded. He knew what he had to do. He had to let Ritsuka go.

-Placement Switch-

Ritsuka sighed, _'Why does life have to suck so much?'_ He picked up a stick and dragged it along the gate next to him. He dropped it and took out his phone, dialing Yuiko's number. The phone began ringing then the tone beeped. Ritsuka frowned, "Hey Yuiko, its me. Uhrm…if you're there please pick up. Okay just call-"

"Yuiko's here!"

"Oh good. Where are you? We're getting ready to leave."

"Oh! Okay! Yuiko will come to you!"

"No, its oka-"

"Not to worry! Yuiko is on her way!"

The phone clicked.

Ritsuka stared at his phone and shook his head smiling. He flipped it shut and sat down on the curb. The sun was setting, you could already see stars peeking out. Ritsuka leaned back and shut his eyes. The breeze lifted up his hair and ruffled his clothes.

-30 Minutes Later-

Ritsuka was fast asleep and curled up on the curb. Yuiko, out of breath, ran up next to the sleeping boy. She leaned over to catch her breath. After doing so, she proceeded to shake the boy. Ritsuka sat up, "Wha time wish it?" He rubbed his eyes cutely. Yuiko giggled, "Its around 8:20ish. Let's go!" She pulled, yanked him up. Latching onto Ritsuka's arm, they began walking half running to the RV.

-Placement Switch- (too much of these lately D: )

Aboard the RV Soubi was extremely worried, though none of it showed. Kio was asleep and the Zero's were chatting away. Soubi stood, "I'm going to get Ritsuka. Stay here and don't wake up Kio." He got out the RV and briskly walked away. The Zero's looked up, "Kay!" They said once again in unison. They heard the doors lock as it shut.

Natsuo looked at Yoji, "So, do you wanna get intimate with me?" He grinned. Yoji frowned, "No." He laid down across the seats. Natsuo pouted and laid over him, "Come oooon! You've been teasing me all day! It would be unfair if you didn't." He trailed kisses up the green haired boys bare chest. Yoji sighed smiling, "Yes I have haven't I?" He began to run his fingers through the eye patched boys hair. Natsuo purred and rubbed his lower half on Yoji's knee.

Yoji moved his hands to Natsuo's lower back, "But the answer is still no." He smiled. Natsuo frowned down at him. He sat up on him, "Why?" He crossed his arms. Yoji blinked, "Whatta mean why?" he sat up on his elbows. Natsuo glared a bit, "Is it because you're getting bored of me? Or am I not sexy enough anymore? Why Yoji?" He glared in full. Yoji furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you getting so upset?" He put his hands on Natsuo's hips.

Natsuo looked away embarrassed, "I know it shouldn't matter that much, but it does! Because I love you Yoji and, and I always wanna be with you! You, you're kisses, everything you do and say are so addictive! And sometimes I just can't stand it if you're not touching me or sexing me or even kissing me! It gets really hard sometimes to stop myself from jumping, but I do it so you won't think I'm some clingy bitch or something! So I-I… that's it." He hung his head down in embarrassment. Yoji stared at Natsuo his mouth slightly open in shock. The red on Natsuo's face got even worse, "Say something…" He glanced up at Yoji. Said Yoji face spread out in a wide smile, "There's nothing I can say," He sat up fully. Natsuo slid into his lap looking away in disappointment. Yoji tipped his chin up, "I can only act." He leaned down and connected their lips.

Natsuo hastily wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing them a close together as they could get. Yoji gripped him tightly he pulled away, "No sex." He was panting. Natsuo nodded, "No sex." He repeated breathlessly. They smashed their lips back together. Natsuo opened is mouth gasping, _'Unn, i-it got up.'_ He pressed his hips down.

Yoji growled, _'Fuck! I'm the one who said no, but Natsuo's so…Oh God he's just so…'_ He bucked. Natsuo pulled away in a gasp, "H-hey you said n-no sex." He looked into golden eyes. Yoji smirked, "Yeah. Sorry, you should probably get off of me." He licked his neck. Natsuo shuddered, "Yeah." They stared at each other. In about nine seconds they were undressed and getting it on. The sad thing is Kio never woke up. Not once.

**T.B.C.**

Ahhh well I wish this could've been longer. The next chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow. Most likely tomorrow because I have a party going on down stairs. What are you guys doing tonight? Please tell me your reviews, they make my day and night. Speak to you soon lovelies.


	13. Seimei and Nisei's Hangover Part 1

:O Dude I was eating my breakfast and all of a sudden reviews began popping up. I almost spilled eggs all over my computer. So thanks for the kind hearted reviews, those of you who took the time to do it. These nest chapters will focus more on Nisei and Seimei. Of course the other will be featured, just not the main points. It'll kinda be like crack/comedy but with more serious under tones. Alright then enough of this blabber.

Seimei and Nisei's Hangover Part 1

Soubi frowned as he walked. If letting Ritsuka go was the right thing to do, how come it didn't feel like it? Fuck if he'd let Seimei have him! He growled deep in his throat, "Soubi?" Ice-blue eyes met amethyst. Ritsuka jogged over, "I thought I told you to stay with the others! And it was an order, I can't believe you! You said-" Soubi watched Ritsuka's lips as he ranted.

He frowned deeper, _'One last kiss, if I look in his eyes and see love I refuse to let him go. If I don't…then that's it.'_ He nodded to himself. He placed both his hands on Ritsuka's cheeks stopping the boy in mid rant. Ritsuka frowned, "What? Are you even lis-" His eyes grew wide as Soubi pulled his face up and connected their lips. Ritsuka's eyes fluttered shut, _'How long has it been since we last kissed…?'_ He stood on his tippy-toes and wrapped his arms around his neck. Soubi held him close, reluctantly he pulled away and stared at the boys closed eyes.

Yuiko stared in utter shock, "Sou-Soubi-kun!!" Her shock turned to rivalry. Ritsuka opened his eyes, they were hazy. He buried his face in Soubi's chest and threw his arms around his middle. Soubi smiled and held him, "Damn it. Do you even know what you do to me?" He kissed his head. Ritsuka's ears perked up, his head lifted up, "What do I do you?" He grinded his bottom half on Soubi's knee.

Soubi blinked and stared at the boy in complete shock. A rare emotion to find on his face. Ritsuka did it again smirking and raised an eyebrow. Yuiko looked as though she would faint and she did. The two males were brought out of their own world as they heard a thunck. Ritsuka stared, "Yuiko?" He walked over and kneeled down next to her. Soubi walked with him, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He began walking back to the shithouse of an RV.

Ritsuka followed him with his hands clasp behind his back. Smiling he turned to the older male, "Well, what did you think?" He giggled flirtatiously. Soubi tossed him a rare smile, "Quite nice, actually. Why did you do that?" His smile remained. Ritsuka felt very lucky to see two different emotions on Soubi's face in one day. His eyes softened, _'Just for me. Only smile at me, okay Soubi?'_ He wished he could say it out loud. His face filled with color, "O-oh…Natsuo taught me at the hotel. He said you would like it." He smiled shyly, all his courage being replace with self-consciousness. Soubi frowned, "Wait. He _taught_ you? How?" His voice laced with envy. Ritsuka blinked, "Well he did it on me first and then I did it to him. Why?" He dared to look at the man.

Soubi face was once again passive, only a little irritation seeped through, "Just curious." He shifted the pink haired girl. Ritsuka frowned a bit, "You know, its okay to say you were jealous. If you said that it would make me happy." He looked away as a gust of wind assaulted his face. Soubi stared, his eyes big and round, _'This boy really does love me. But until he says it straight forward I won't acknowledge it. Him saying during sex doesn't count, everyone says it during sex.'_ He slowly nodded to himself. He sighed, "It would make you happy?" He glanced at the boy. Ritsuka continued to look away, "Yeah…" He moved to put his hands in his pockets.

Soubi grabbed one his hands with his own and brought it to his lips. There he placed upon it a gentle kiss, "I was jealous. Of Yuiko, Natsuo, Seimei, and all the others who crave you're body. I want you to belong to me fully, I want to be the only who sees you're inner most secrets. I want to mate with you." His eyes connected with Ritsuka's. One pair filled with desperation and devotion. The other filled with love and doubt. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

Ritsuka looked away first, "I-I would, but…" He looked to his feet. Soubi pulled him close so they could feel each others body heat. "But what?" His voice seemed hoarse. Ritsuka glanced at him, "But, I just don't think I can give my all to you so easily. Not cause I hate you or anything but, because every time I put myself out on the line I get hurt. No, not hurt…my heart breaks. And I just don't think I could handle getting my heart broken by you of all people." His eyes dared to meet those of the elder male. Soubi just stared, no emotion in particular going through him or showing on his face.

Soubi stepped back, "Hah…" His head hung low, the evening lights casting an odd shadow over him. He stood up straight, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to convince you I'll never hurt you, right?" He cast the boy a obscure glance. Ritsuka shivered, "W-what? I don't quite understand." He moved closer to Soubi. The ice-blue eyed man smirked, "Oh, I think you'll understand quite soon, my little one." He turned and began walking. Ritsuka frowned puzzled by such an answer. None the less he followed the man who all his affections went to.

-Placement Switch-

The clicking of RV door opening is what woke Natsuo up. He lazily stared as Soubi and Ritsuka boarded the shithouse of machine. He sat up fully revealing his bare chest, "What the hell were you two doin'?" A perverted smirk spread across his face. Ritsuka shot him a glare and sat down, almost huffing. Natsuo raised an eyebrow, "Don't get bitchy, its too early for that." He leaned against the padded seat.

Ritsuka glared, "Its 10:15pm, hardly early." He looked out the window. Natsuo stared at the clock, "Shit." He stood fully. Before the rest of the conscious people saw his well endowed manhood, an arm yanked him harshly back under the blankets. Yoji growled into the back of his neck, "Put some clothes on." His commend was final. Natsuo shivered at the almost sadistic tone in his voice. Natsuo nodded, "S-sure. You gotta lemme get up first." He smiled back at his mate. Yoji raised an eyebrow, "I don't wanna. Change under the blankets." He licked the already heated flesh in front of him. Natsuo shuddered violently, "Yoji knock it off! We just got up." Though his voice didn't sound convincing at all. Yoji flipped them over in a whirl of blankets. He smirked down at the semi-aroused boy, "You don't want me to. Stop resisting." He attacked his neck with nips, sucks, and kisses.

Natsuo bit his tongue and squirmed underneath him. He gasped when he accidentally brushed his erection on Yoji's. Yoji growled and grabbed Natsuo's now full erection. Natsuo yelped and slapped his hands over his mouth. He glared up at Yoji, "Fucking shit Yoji, cut it out! Other people are here!" He whispered coldly up at him.

Gold eyes twinkled with mirth down at him, "Let'em watch." He smashed their lips together. Natsuo arched up into the kiss and bucked in Yoji's hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, _'Fuck a few touch's and I'm already this hard! This man is dangerous.'_ He gasped for air when Yoji pulled away. Yoji smiled lovingly down at him, "Want it?" He pressed himself on Natsuo's knee. The fighter flushed and looked away from the entrancing molten gold.

His breath was labored as he tried to get himself under control. He peeked at the man who adored him. A loving expression met his glance, Natsuo's eyes widened, _'He really and truly loves me. This man is definitely dangerous.'_ He raised his arms up toward the man above him. Yoji wrapped his arms around him, he buried his head in the crook of his neck. Yoji breathed in his scent deeply, "I love you so much. Never leave me, okay?" He kissed the pale flesh lightly. Natsuo blushed and held onto him tighter, " Stupid, I love you too. I'd never leave you, never in a million years." His grip tightened even more.

Yoji smiled and kissed the same spot. Natsuo smiled as well, "Promise you won't leave me either, promise?" He pulled his head back to gaze into those entrancing eyes. Yoji kissed his nose, "I promise, never in a million years." He connected their lips sweetly. Natsuo smiled into the kiss, _'Yes, this man is most definitely dangerous.'_ But to him some how it didn't seem so frightening to be around such a dangerous man.

Oddly the Zero's fell back into sleep. Their sex drive completely depleted by a touching conversation. And an exchange of promises. Ritsuka sighed _'Maybe I should've just mated with Soubi, it would make me happy right? Yeah, but still…Soubi's not the most trustworthy of people.'_ He frowned thinking to himself. He sighed, "Why the hell am I so stupid? And where the hell is Seimei? I hope he doesn't hate me now…" He looked out the window, watching the trees go past.

-Placement Switch-

Speaking of Seimei his current location was: Hitch Hiking on the Highway

Seimei frowned as the warm air whipped past his face. Holding out his thumb, he glared at the road. _'Dammit to hell! I didn't expect Ritsuka to get attached to that moronic pest!!! And now worst of all he __**HATES**__ me!!!'_ Anime tears fell from Seimei's eyes like a waterfall. He looked up, "Riiiiitsuuuukaaaaa! Why do you hate your beloved brother!?" He continued to whine. He let his head and shoulders slump, "Siigh. Why, why, why, why, that worthless dog doesn't deserve you Ritsuka. Its not fair." He frowned, almost pouting.

A red convertible was coming up the road, though Seimei took no mind. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts. The car stopped in front of him, "Hey, handsome. Need a lift?" The man was wearing sunglasses, but Seimei's head shot up at the voice. He'd know it anywhere, his eyes traveled to the face. He half smirked, half frowned, "Nisei. What the hell are you doing here?" He stood straight, his mask back in place.

Nisei smiled, "You called to me. Whether you did it unconsciously or not. So, you gonna get in?" He pointed to the passenger seat with his thumb. Seimei eyed him for a moment but got into the passenger seat regardless. He shut the door politely, "Hmm, so I 'called to you' did I? Now why would I do that?" He turned to look at the man next to him. Nisei continued to drive, "Because, you just did alright? I don't have to explain it to you, because you already know don't you? Now what I wanna know is why are you out here?" He turned to look Seimei in the eye. Seimei tossed him an aloof smile, "Personal reasons. None of your concern." He looked to watch the country go by.

Nisei sighed, "Probably came here trying to seduce your _precious_ little baby brother. Pfft, sicko." He looked back at the road. A frown settled on his fair face, _'I lied. I said I couldn't experience things such as desire, love even. But…then how come whenever this stubborn, idiotic, handsome, bastard is around I feel the need to make him happy. Even at the cost of my own happiness. Not that I ever feel happy.' _He took off his sunglasses, revealing crystalline grey eyes. Seimei chuckled, "Indeed, your insight never ceases to amaze me Nisei." He continued looking off into space. Nisei huffed, "Of course! So I was right, you sick, sick man!" He shook his finger at him playfully. Seimei laughed, "Yes, yes, keep your eyes on the road." He swatted Nisei's hand just as playfully.

Nisei smiled placing it back on the steering wheel. His smiled faded, _'Ahh. I left myself indulge too much again. I must remember Seimei's not seriously flirting with me. He's just nice, because I'm his fighter. I must stop letting my feelings get out of control, lest he figure them out.'_ He sighed and leaned back. Seimei stared at him, "My, my what could be bothering you?" He placed his hands in his lap. Nisei snorted, "What ever could you mean?" He glanced at the man next to him. Jumping a bit when their eyes connected, "Dammit, Seimei! Don't just stare at people like that! Its rude." He huffed and looked away.

Seimei continued to stare, "Mmhmm. Well do you know how to seduce people?" He smiled when Nisei sputtered. Nisei glared at the road, "W-why on Earth would I know how to do that! I'm not a sick pervert like you!" His cheeks slowly filled with color. Nisei's heart beat increased, _'Dammit not now! Why the hell am I blushing!? This isn't good.'_ He strained his eyes on the road. Seimei smirked, "True indeed, I am a pervert," He ran his hand down the man's thigh, causing him to jerk. His smirk grew, "Ne, Nisei?" He gripped his thigh harshly. Nisei glared at him for a brief moment, "Yes! You are! Now stop it before I crash the damn car!" His eyes shot back to the road.

They grew three times in size when he saw the police car right in front of him. He slammed on the brakes and the car cam to a screeching halt. Seimei chuckled, "Uh-oh. Here comes the big bad wolf." He smirked. Nisei glared at him, "The only wolf I see is _you_!" He attempted to smack his arm but Seimei caught his hand. They began wrestling with their arms. Like children.

The officer stepped over to the drivers side of the car, "Ahem." He frowned at the two men. Nisei push Seimei's hands away quickly, "How can I help you officer?" He smiled. The officer was taken aback by his charm, "Ahem, well…what exactly caused you to stop like that?" He sucked in his gut. Nisei smiled brighter a small pulse appearing on his forehead, "Maahhh, well you see my friend and I were having a arm wrestle and it got a little out of hand I suppose." _'How dare this ugly lard try to impress me by sucking in that gigantic gut!'_. Seimei leaned over Nisei, closer to the officer, "Yes an _arm wrestle_" He smirked suggestively.

Nisei gawked in shock and disgust as the officer blushed. Seimei raised an eyebrow, "Now come on help a man out. He's a bit stiff, if you know what a I mean?" He grinned. The officer nodded, "Of course. Just be more careful next time, alright?" He eyed Nisei. Nisei gagged on his spit. Seimei nodded, "Yes officer, we understand, Thank you." He chuckled a bit. The officer nodded, "Don't wear him out, ya hear?" He walked back to his car. Seimei waved, "Drive safe!" He sat down back in his own seat.

He turned to Nisei, "I think that went well." He smiled. Nisei turned to him, "That cop…he wanted to bone me, didn't he?" He looked as though he would kill someone. Seimei raised an eyebrow playfully, "Well I wouldn't have put it that way, but yes it seems so." He nodded thoughtfully. Nisei shuddered in disgust violently, "SICK! Absolutely _disgusting_! How dare he even think of such a thing wi-mmff!" He mouth got covered by a hand. Seimei put his finger to his lips, "It seems our friend is still watching." He moved his head in the direction of the cop car.

Seimei grinned, "Lets give him a show, shall we Nisei?" He leaned over him. Nisei glared, "Like hell give him a show! Sit down, lets get out of here!" He pushed Seimei away. Seimei pouted, "Well you're no fun." He sat down and crossed his arms. Nisei rolled his eyes and started up the car again. The duo began driving down the empty country road.

-A few hours later-

The red convertible pulled into a motel parking lot. Nisei stood and cracked his shoulder's, "Maaaahhhh, that was a long ride." He leaned over and cracked his back. Seimei got out the car and yawned, "Mmhmm, ne Nisei put the hood on the car. I'll get us a room." He patted Nisei's head. Nisei nodded, "Kaaay." He began putting the top up. Nisei froze, _'Hold it. He just patted my head. Li-li-like we were dating of something! No, no, no, no! You can't think like that! Seimei's just friendly! Even though all his smiles and grins are fake…'_ He frowned, _'Expect when he's with his brother…Ahh, this is no time to feel jealous. Its not like I expect anything from this one-sided love? Like? Desire? What the hell is it anyway!? Do I love Seimei?'_ He finished putting up the hood. His face was downcast, "Do I love him?" He played with hem of shirt for a while. He began pacing in front of the car.

Seimei looked at his watch, _'Its already been 13 minutes. What's taking him? Don't tell me he was abducted by the Manson Family or something.'_ He sighed and walked out the building. The sight greeting him made him chuckle. Nisei looking distressed, playing with the hem of his shirt, while pacing in front of the car. Seimei shook his head smiling, "Nisei! Come on I don't have all night." He waved at the startled man.

Nisei walked over, "Ahh, sorry." He avoided looking the taller man in the eyes. There was no possible way that he could at the moment! The duo walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to their room. Seimei looked around, "Its not much, but it'll suffice for one night." He stretched. Nisei nodded absent mindedly caught up in the web that was his thoughts.

Seimei studied him, "Ne, Nisei," He stepped closer to him. Nisei's head shot up, "Huh?" He jumped back when realized how close Seimei was. Seimei chuckled, "Well you'll never last the night if you're that uncomfortable around me." He smiled at him. Nisei blinked stupidly, "What do you mean?" He wasn't thinking straight. Seimei smirked, "There's only one bed." He winked and chuckled as Nisei froze.

Nisei frantically looked around, _'Oh my God. I'm gonna have to sleep with him.'_ His face flared up, _'NO! Not that way perverted mind!'_ The color on his cheeks worsened. Seimei stared amused, "You know Nisei, you sure are cute when you blush like that." He walked into the bathroom. Nisei's cheeks got even worse, "CU-CUTE!?" He ran into the bathroom and tripped over his own feet when he saw Seimei taking off his shirt. Seimei caught him by the waist, "Hey now, be careful. The tiles are slick." He was surprised how light Nisei was. He pulled him up embracing him.

Seimei stared in shock, he was also surprised how well their bodies fit together. Like they were crafted just for one another. He frowned, _'How can this be? He fits against me better than Ritsuka. But is that possible? Well this is the proof it is. Hmm, curious.'_ He pulled him closer. Nisei's face refused to go back to its natural color. He fidgeted, "Maaahh, Seimei can you let go? I'd like to get ready for bed." He eyes stayed glued to the taller man's chest.

Seimei frowned letting him go, "Of course. Now if its alright with you, I'd like to take my shower without catching clumsy boys. And yes, I called you cute. Out you go." He made shooing motions with his hand. Nisei nodded and left in a frantic hurry. Nisei ran and jumped onto the bed with an "Umpf!". He kicked off his pants and took off his shirt. Leaving him in a plain white T shirt and black boxers. He crawled under the blankets and hugged the pillow. Reaching up he took his hair out of its pony tail. The reason it was in one: He didn't like all the leaves and stuff getting in it while he drove with the top down.

He sighed and rolled onto the right side. The left side was closer to the bathroom, that way Seimei could just climb into bed. He smiled, _'Its kind of like we're newly weds on our way to our honeymoon spot!'_ He giggled stupidly. Though he knew this wasn't true he could always dream about it and dream he did.

Steam flew out the bathroom as the door opened. Seimei stepped out with a towel around his neck. He was in a white tank top and boxers with little cats on them. His eyes traveled to the bed, where a figure lay sleeping. He smiled and tossed the towel in the hamper.

Slowly he approached the bed, as not to wake Nisei. Heaven knows that man could wake up with the drop of a pin. As quietly as he could, he climbed into the bed. After he got settled he rolled over staring at Nisei's back. His neck was exposed and he could clearly see his slender frame.

Seimei reached behind himself and turned off the light. Nisei shifted and rolled over, facing the person who woke him. Seimei stared, "Ah, did I wake you?" The urge to touch his hair came over his body. Nisei dozily nodded and rubbed his eye. Seimei chuckled quietly, "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." He brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers. Nisei nuzzled his hand and nodded.

Seimei stared, "Ne, Nisei are you cold?" He pet his cheek, his hand slowly moving to his hair. Nisei nodded, half asleep, so he could care less. Seimei smiled, "Let me warm you." He pulled Nisei into his chest and held him tight. Nisei yawned and laid his head on Seimei's shoulder, "G'night." He snuggled into his shoulder. Seimei's smile softened without his knowing, "Good night. Sleep well Nisei." He placed a feather light kiss on his hair. Nisei smiled and dozed off.

Seimei sighed, _'What the hell am I doing? Sure he can be cute but that's about his only redeeming point. Besides I'm in love with Ritsuka.'_ He frowned. For some reason it didn't feel as if that sentence was true anymore. He groaned, that's why he stayed away from Nisei. Because when he was with him, he'd start to doubt that sentence and Ritsuka's name would be replaced with a certain someone's. He glanced down at Nisei, "Why do you do torture me like this? Ne, Nisei?" He leaned down and placed his lips upon Nisei's.

The sleeping boy hummed almost like a purr. Seimei pulled away smiling, "Cute." He sighed and laid his head next Nisei's. He stared at the slumbering face in front of him. He briefly wondered what it would like with a lewd expression. Smiling he fell asleep with the most confusing fellow in his arms.

-In The Morning-

Nisei stretched and yawned not wanting to wake up from the warmth around him. He snuggled into the smooth and firm pillow below him. Seimei chuckled, "You can't sleep forever you know. Besides my arms asleep. Ne, Nisei?" He chuckled again as the man below him froze. Nisei slowly turned his head locking eyes with Seimei. Seimei stopped chuckling and they both just gazed at each other.

Seimei leaned down, "Ne, Nisei are you awake?" He ran his hand down his back. Nisei shivered, "Seimei…" His arm came up and wrapped itself around Seimei's neck. Seimei pulled their bodies closer, "Nisei, call my name again." He placed his lips over Nisei's. Both men felt a jolt of something run through their systems, lighting something within them. Nisei arched higher up putting more pressure on their lips.

Seimei moved, entangling his other hand in Nisei's hair. Nisei brought his other arm around Seimei's neck also. Seimei coxed open his mouth with his tongue. The two muscles pressed and moved feverishly with each other. Seimei growled into the kiss, causing Nisei to tremble.

Seimei's hand moved from Nisei's back to his front. He trailed his claws down his stomach, stopping just above the hem of his boxers. Nisei broke the kiss panting, "Se-Seimei don't…" He gasped as the hand slipped into his boxers, stroking him. Seimei smirked his canines glinting, "Ne, Nisei is it good?" He suckled neck. Nisei shuddered, "Nnn!" He arched off the bed.

Seimei's smirk grew, his pace became faster. His other hand going down the back of his boxers. Nisei bit his tongue, _'__**This**__ cannot be happening!'_ A wanton groan escaped his mouth. This only fueled Seimei's desire to touch him, he wanted to touch every part of him. He latched his mouth onto Nisei's jugular and began suck up and down it. Nisei whimpered, "Sei-Seimei ng-no more…I can't-Hah!" He spread his legs.

Seimei pulled off his throat, "Ne, Nisei its getting all wet. You naughty boy." He chuckled. His hot breath hitting the wet spots on Nisei's neck. Nisei shivered, "Don-don't say that…" His face was flushed a dark rouge. Seimei smirked, "Why? Being touched by your sacrifice in this way. You're such a naughty little slut aren't you? Hey is it wet here?" His finger circled his opening. Nisei's eye grew wide, "Na-no! Don't Seimei!" He tried to push on his chest, but it was hopeless.

Seimei's smirk grew, "It is, very wet here. You're so dirty." He bit his neck lightly, causing shivers to go throughout Nisei's body. Seimei pushed his finger into the tight hole. Nisei gripped the blankets as he arched, his nails putting holes in them. Seimei licked his lips and added two more fingers. Nisei shook his head back and forth, "I-I-I ca-can't!" He curled his toes.

Seimei smirked, "Man you're tight and so wet too." His tongue darted out to lick his ear. Nisei's body was wracked with tremors, "Pa-please! I ca-can't I'm go-go-gonna com-come!" His body was wracked once again with tremors. Seimei smiled, "Go ahead. Come for me Nisei." He kissed his throat. A loud lewd moan erupted from Nisei's throat, "Ah-ah! Seimei!" He arched high as he rode out his orgasm on Seimei's fingers. Seimei kissed his cheek, "That didn't take long. Very sexy Nisei." He pulled his fingers out and licked them.

Nisei struggled for breath panting, greedily suck in air. The sweat rolling off his forehead and small trail of saliva on his chin. Seimei imprinted the sight into his head. Nisei looked over at him panting, his eyes all bleary. Weakly he held up his arms, while trying to catch his breath. Seimei pulled him into an embrace and kissed his hair.

Nisei sighed, finally catching his breath. Seimei smiled, "Good morning." He chuckled. Nisei chuckled weakly, "Yeah…morning." He leaned completely on Seimei. A few minutes past before Seimei spoke. "You should take a shower. I'll get us breakfast." He looked down. Nisei nodded, "Kay." But neither of them let go of the other.

Nisei sighed, "Maaaahhhhh, I dun wanna get up." He held onto Seimei. The taller male chuckled, "Don't act so spoiled. You're not all that special." He ruffled his hair. Nisei looked down, "Yeah. I know." He sat up and got out of the bed and made his into the bathroom. Seimei stared, "Odd. Hmm, time to get food." He stretched and stood. He got dressed and was out the door.

-Placement Switch-

Ritsuka blinked the sleep away from his eyes. Lazily he looked at the clock, "11:13am? Ugh…" He sat up. He could hear Natsuo and Yoji's faint snores, Yuiko's snoring, Kio shifting in his sleep, and the sound of Soubi yawning. He stood and walked to the front of the RV. Soubi looked at him, "Oh, good morning Ritsuka." He smiled groggily. Ritsuka giggled, "Good morning. Stay here I'm gonna get breakfast for everyone." He kissed his cheek and was off. Soubi smiled, "So sweet." He began to stretch.

-Placement Switch-

Seimei was looking for some sort of fast food place. He yawned, "Fuck. Its so early." Or rather he just stayed up too late. He scanned the area for one, _'I wonder what Nisei would like to eat? Hmm, he doesn't like sweets that much, so an omelet? Or eggs and bacon? Waffles? Hash browns? Wait, wait, wait!!! Why should I care what he wants?'_ He frowned. He sighed, "But I do I want him to be happy. But why? All I did was give him release, but I was turned on while doing it. That's why I wanted to get breakfast so he wouldn't see. But-" People stared and moved away from the strange man. Seimei growled and ran his hands through his hair. Why was Nisei the only thing on his mind all of a sudden!

"Seimei!?" Seimei looked behind him casually. The casual look was wiped clean off his face when he saw the person who called him was the "supposed" object of his affections. He smiled, "Hello Ritsuka. What a coincidence that I'd meet you here," He pulled the boy into him, "It must be destiny." He kissed his head. He frowned at the feeling of just love in his chest. It wasn't a passionate as before.

Ritsuka smiled, _'This hug and kiss its just like when we were kids.'_ He hugged the older man back. Seimei sighed, "Hmm. Well what on Earth might you be doing this early Ritsuka?" He let him go, feeling uncomfortable. He gasped, what was he saying!? He ran a hand through his hair, something was wrong with him. Ritsuka smiled, "Its not really early, but I'm out getting breakfast for everyone. You?" He looked up at his brother.

Seimei chuckled, "The same, only just for myself and my friend." He frowned at the word friend. "**Hooo. What's this Beloved has finally found 'the one'?**" Loveless smirked at him. Seimei glared, "What do you want?" He started walking. Loveless followed, "**Hmm, well I'd like to talk with you, if that's alright?**" He glanced at the older male. Seimei frowned, "What for? Bring Ritsuka back." He continued walking.

Loveless pouted, "**Come now don't be so cold! I understand you don't love Ritsuka anymore, am I right?**" His smirk came back full force. Seimei smirked back, "What the hell are you going on about? Of course I love Ritsuka. I love him…" He looked away from the demonic boy. Loveless snorted, "**Reeeaaal convincing. Anyway, I'm just here to make sure you don't screw this up. After all you're good at that.**" He grinned devilishly. Seimei rolled his eyes, "I don't need love advice from some brat whose in love with my dog." He smirked. Loveless stopped walking, "**You know I'm just worried about you right? Please don't be mean.**" His ears went flat against his head.

Seimei turned around and sighed, "Yeah I know. Don't cry." He squeezed the shaking boy in a hug. Loveless sniffled, "**You're stupid.**" He clutched onto the man. Seimei chuckled, "Of course." He sighed. It was no use, all he felt was brotherly love. It was probably because Ritsuka said he couldn't love him in that way. He'd always had a habit of giving Ritsuka what he wanted.

He glared, "Damnation. This means I have to give that dog my approval doesn't it?" He looked down. Loveless smiled brightly, "**You will!? Awesome! Anyway about your love life, this boy's the one. I can feel it. Please don't act you always do when pursuing someone. Be nice and smile for real. Just for him. Okay?**" He poked his chest. Seimei nodded, "Yes, so long Loveless." He kissed the boys forehead. Ritsuka features turned back to normal. He beamed at Seimei, "You'll really give Soubi your blessing!? Really!?" He bounced up and down.

Seimei cringed, "Yes…" He said reluctantly. Ritsuka squealed and hugged him around the middle. Seimei smiled, "As long as you're happy Ritsuka. I'd do anything." He kissed his hair. The brothers set off in the journey of finding breakfast.

They stopped at some random fast food chain. I mean their all the same right? They ordered their food and proceeded to wait for it. Ritsuka noticed the small shop across the street had one of those raffle things. He tugged on Seimei's sleeve, "Seimei! I wanna do the raffle!" He childishly pulled on his sleeve. Seimei chuckled, "Are you really fifteen? Fine, fine, but someone has to stay in the food gets done." He patted Ritsuka's head.

Ritsuka pouted then smiled, "You do it! I never have luck with those things. But if you win you hafta share with me!" He smiled. Seimei smiled back, _' 'Hafta?' Those damn zero punks are rubbing off on him!'_ "Sure, sure, its not like anyone wins at those." He stood and walked across the street. He walked up to the old man behind the raffle, "Hello there, I'd like to try this. How much?" He took out his wallet. The old man grinned, "Five thousand yen for one roll." He held out his hand. Seimei stared, oh he knew he was being cheated up Ritsuka wanted him to sooo…that's all there is to it.

Seimei handed him the money. The old man's grin broadened, "Now if you get the gold ball that's the grand prize. Any other color, besides white, will result in an additional prize. White means you win nothing. Ready to play, or you want a refund?" He frowned making his wrinkles more definite. Seimei shook his head, "No, just roll it jii-chan." He smiled. The old man's grin blasted back and started to roll the handle. The clinking sound of the ball coming out caught Seimei's attention.

The old man stared in shock, the gold ball lay peacefully in the bottom. Seimei looked mildly shocked, "So what's the grand prize?" He smirked his ego blowing up. The man grimaced, "A four day, three night trip to L.A. in America, for ten." Very reluctantly he handed over the hotel reservations, the info, and the tickets. Seimei took them, "Thanks and good luck." He smiled and walked back across the street. The old man crossed his arms and glared at the tall man's back.

Seimei patted Ritsuka's back, the boy spun around, arms full of fast food produce. Seimei laughed, "Cute, here hand me mine. Thanks for waiting." He took the bags from his adorable little brother. Ritsuka grinned, "No problem! So did'ja win!?" He bounced on his feet. Seimei smiled, "Yes actually, the grand prize." He began walking in the direction of the RV. Ritsuka gazed at his brother in admiration, _'Seimei' so cool!'_ He beamed and ran after his brother.

He walked next to him, "So what did you win!? A car? Oh, free ramune? I hope its ramune." He grinned. Seimei chuckled, "No its not ramune, but I'll treat you to some later. It's a free trip to L.A. in America for four days. Want to go?" He turned to Ritsuka. He jumped at the huge sparkly eyes that greeted him. Ritsuka nodded his head repeatedly, "I wanna go! I really wanna go! I've never been to America!" He ran ahead in excitement. Seimei laughed and continued to walk.

Ritsuka busted down the RV door, waking all of its passengers. He tossed the food aside, "We're going to America!!" He squealed loudly. Soubi stared in confusion as did Yuiko, the Zeros and Kio glared with a vengeance. Soubi stood, "Calm down Ritsuka. What do you mean America?" He grabbed onto the boys shoulders, stopping his bouncing. Ritsuka beamed at him, "Even more good news! Seimei says he'll give you his blessings! Oh, Yeah, America! Seimei won a raffle and got the grand prize! God! I can't wait! Gotta pack!" He ran into the back of the RV.

Soubi was frozen, "His blessings…" He sat down with a stupid smile on his face. Natsuo looked to Yoji and Yoji to him. They both smirked, "America has strip clubs." They said in unison. Kio grumbled and laid back down. Yuiko watched Ritsuka, "Will America be fun?" She blinked curiously. Ritsuka turned to her, "Hell yeah! The best!" Wildly he threw his stuff into his bags.

Seimei stepped onto the RV, "Soubi I would like to speak to you outside." He stepped off. Soubi nodded, collected himself and followed after him. Natsuo and Yoji pressed their faces to the window watching. Yuiko decided to help Ritsuka pack. Kio sat up and began to change.

Seimei sighed, "Well the time has come, hasn't it?" He locked eyes with Soubi. Soubi's face became confident, "Yes." He froze for a second at the intense glare. Soubi bowed deeply, "Please let me take care of Ritsuka!" His hair fell into his face. Seimei stared for a long moment. Soubi stayed in his deep bow without flinching. Ritsuka watched from the doorway, clutching on the sides.

Seimei sighed, "I suppose I have no choice. Take care of Ritsuka and don't make him cry. You have my blessings." He waved at Ritsuka and began walking back to the motel. Soubi stood up straight his face reflected shock and complete happiness. Ritsuka ran out and hugged Soubi. Soubi held him tight, the tightest he'd ever had. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Ritsuka was surprised to feel wetness on his shoulder, "Soubi are you crying?" He turned his head to the side. Soubi shook his head, but refused to look at him. Ritsuka smiled, "Sure. But you're happy right?" He kissed the older man's hair. Soubi chuckled shakily, "Ecstatic." He kissed the boys shoulder. Ritsuka felt love flow through his entire being, _'Thank you Seimei, you really are the best brother in the world. I love you, onii-san.'_ His smile only grew.

-Placement Switch-

Nisei sighed as he turned off the shower, _'Stupid, stupid…How could you have let yourself slip like that…Dammit he probably really thinks I'm some sort of slut now.'_ He stepped out and dried his hair. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. Seimei gazed at the sight in front of him, a dripping wet Nisei stark naked. Blood dribbled down from his nose. Nisei froze in utter shock, "Se-Se-Se-Se-Seimei?!" He dropped his towel. Seimei swallowed, "Mmm. _'Delicious'_ Oh yeah we're going to America." He greedily took in the sight.

**T.B.C.**

Whoo~ This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Please enjoy my labor, the next chapter (I mean it this time!!!) should be up tonight or tomorrow!!! I really am trying guys! Please continue to support me! -bows- I really want reviews for this one please! What do you guys think of Nisei and Seimei??? I worked really hard in trying to portray their characters, feedback is greatly appreciated :3


	14. Seimei and Nisei's Hangover Part 2

WHOORAH! Here I go!!! -fist pump!- Yes I'm working like a rabies infested dog to update! This: "/blah blah blah/" means their speaking English. **Disclaimer: I don't own Seventeen or Cosmo or anything else except the plot.**

Seimei and Nisei's Hangover Part 2

The room was in a complete hush. Nisei's whole body flushed and he ran back into the bathroom. Slamming the door as he did. Seimei blinked a few times, "Oh, he's gone." He took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from his nose. He tossed it in the trash, sitting down at the small table he read over the contents of the trip.

Nisei crouched in the corner of the bathroom, _'Dammit! Fuck! He saw me nude! NUDE!' _He began to sniffle. He wrapped his arms around his knees. Sighing he looked around, "Ahh, my clothes." He stood and looked all round the bathroom. Freezing he realized they were outside, on the bed. Outside. Outside with Seimei.

Seimei heard a loud groan from the bathroom. He cocked his head to the side trying to figure out why, then he spotted the clothes. He chuckled, "Don't laugh you jerk! Its your fault!" Said the muffled voice of Nisei. Seimei stood, "I'll hand them to you through the door." He picked up the clothes and rapped gently on the bathroom door. The door creaked open just enough for Seimei to reach his arm in.

Nisei took the clothes from his hands, their hands softly brushing against each other. Seimei purred quietly and grabbed Nisei's hand. Nisei's face grew even darker, "Ne, Nisei can I come in?" Seimei's voice was deep and sensual. Nisei shivered, "Um…why?" He didn't dare move a muscle. Seimei smirked, "Because, I want to help dress you." He squeezed his hand.

Nisei blinked in shock, he tried to say something but nothing came out. Seimei chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes." He flung open the door and sauntered in. Nisei immediately covered himself, "Maaaaahhhhh, I didn't say you could come in…" He looked away from the taller male. Seimei stared very amused, "Ne, Nisei do you how cute you are?" He tipped his chin up. Nisei got caught in those onyx eyes again.

They stayed locked in each others eyes. Seimei leaned his head down and united their lips in a sweet kiss. Nisei draped his arms on Seimei's shoulders. Seimei lifted him up, as the kiss got more intense, and placed him the on sink. He settled himself between Nisei's legs, lightly touching their manhood's. Nisei jumped a bit, he pulled back slowly, "Seimei…why?" He was a bit breathless.

Seimei licked the lips in front of him, "Because you're attractive." He smiled. Nisei stared, "Mmm." He lifted his leg and kicked Seimei straight in his chin. The taller man reeled back holding his chin, "Shit!" He crouched down. Nisei stuck his tongue out, "Find someone else attractive to fool around with." He hopped down, grabbed his clothes and walked out. Seimei stared in disbelief, "What? Why's he so upset?" He stood, rubbing his chin he walked out.

Nisei was pulling his shirt over his head. Seimei sat in the chair, since there was only one. He laid his head in his palm and watched the shorter man. Nisei flipped his hair, "What are you watching me for?" He turned his head back to look at him. Seimei smiled, "No reason. Can't I just stare at beauty?" He winked. Nisei snorted, "Very funny. Anyway what's this about America?" He sat on the bed and faced him.

Seimei sighed, "I won a raffle for a trip to L.A. in America. But we'll be going with Ritsuka and his little friends." He stood and sat next to the crystalline eyed man. Nisei stared in annoyance, "Maaaahhhh, I never said I was going. I only came here to pick you up. After tonight I'm leaving." He crawled under the blankets. Seimei laid over him, embracing him, "Ne, Nisei?" He buried his face in the man's blanket clad back. Nisei sighed, "What?" He rolled over, so they were face to face. Seimei kissed his cheek, "I want you to come with me." He squeezed him.

Nisei tried to hide his smile, failing, "Fine, but I'm only going to keep an eye on you. To make sure you don't end up lost on the side of the road. Now get off you're heavy." He laughed as Seimei began to tickle him. Seimei kissed his neck, "Hmm, many thanks." He rolled off of him, spooning him. Nisei giggled trying to get himself under control. The two laid breathing peacefully with one another. Nisei began dozing off, "Ne, Nisei?" He felt the rumbling of Seimei's chest behind him.

Nisei blinked a few times trying to wake up, "Nnn?" He snuggled deeper into the warmth that was Seimei. Seimei smiled, "I was curious to know if you like me." He drank in the scent below him. Nisei smiled sweetly, "Yeah I like you. We have a long day ahead of us. So enough questions, go to sleep." He kissed the hand holding him. Seimei smiled genuinely, "Yes Nisei." He kissed the back of his neck and shut his eyes. The pair fell asleep, feelings of love unknown to the other.

Sunlight flooded through the window. Seimei cringed as it hit his face, slowly his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at hearing the rhythmic breathing beside him. He kissed his hair, "Ne, Nisei…I think I love you." He whispered to the early morning. Sighing he leaned down to Nisei's ear, "Ne, ne, Nisei-chaaan. Time to get up." He kissed lazily around his ear. Nisei mumbled something incoherent, but sat up regardless.

Seimei chuckled looking up at him, "Good morning." He ran a hand through his hair. Nisei caught his hand and held it in place, "Morning…" His voice was groggy, unlike Seimei's. For some reason Seimei never sounded tired or groggy. It was like he was a God or something. Frankly it weirded Nisei out.

Seimei sat up also, "Guess we ought to get going. Ne, Nisei?" He smiled at him. Nisei nodded and flopped back down onto the bed. Seimei laughed, "Nisei don't be so childish." He shook his shoulder. Nisei mumbled and buried his face in the pillow. Seimei frowned, "We really should get going." No response. Seimei smirked I'll carry you out." Still no response.

Seimei shrugged his shoulders, "Hmm, guess I'll just carry you." He tossed off the blankets and scooped up Nisei bridal style. Nisei gasped and clung to Seimei, not really processing what was going on. Seimei stared down at him, "Very sexy Nisei." He stole a kiss from his lips. Nisei jumped, not knowing what the hell just happened. Seimei laughed at his dumbfounded face, "Yes, yes off we go." He kicked the door open. Literarily.

The door swayed on its one hinge. Seimei stared, "Oops. I shouldn't flaunt my strength around so much." He chuckled and set Nisei down once they were at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to him, "Ne, Nisei start the car, I have to return the card keys. I'm driving." He walked into the motel. Nisei blinked and nodded. He leaned over the drivers side and started the car.

He walked over to the passenger side and got in. He leaned his head back, "Its too damn early." He looked at his watch, it read 7: 26am. He groaned, "Too damn early!" He threw his arms in the air. Seimei opened the door and sat down. He grinned devilishly, "Ne, Nisei guess what?" He looked as though horns would sprout out of his head at any second. Nisei frowned, that was never a good sign, "…What?" He turned to look at him.

Seimei turned to him, "That manager gave me something for free, guess what it is." His tail swayed in the most cunning way. Nisei's frown deepened, "……What?" He eyed the other man warily. Seimei cackled, his head hung low causing his bangs to shadow his eyes. He smirked, canines flashing in the sun, "**Condoms.**" He cackled again throwing his head back. Nisei stared for a long moment, "Fuck this." He moved to leave.

Seimei pounced on him, "Ne, Nisei want to use them?" He licked slowly up his neck. Nisei's eye twitched, "Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He tried to get from underneath him. Seimei cackled once more, "Mmm, ne, Nisei you taste," He blew into Nisei's ear, "Scrumptious." He smirked. Everywhere on Nisei's body his hair was on end. Seimei chuckled and sat up, "You're too much fun to tease." He began to drive. Nisei shot up, glaring at Seimei, "You stupid rapist." His voice dripped with venom.

Seimei laughed, "Come now don't be so mean. You can tease me next time." He patted his head. Nisei smirked, "Okay." He sat correctly in his seat. Nisei smiled, _'Being with Seimei for this long is nice. It really seems like we're dating or something. Though I shouldn't really think that.'_ But he still kept the smile on his face. Seimei glanced at Nisei, _'Hmm, he's like a work of art. It'll be interesting to try and make him fall for me.'_ He smiled at the horizon. The duo drove in the direction of the shithouse RV.

-Placement Switch-

Ritsuka was sitting in Soubi's lap, impatiently, waiting for his brother to arrive. Soubi kissed his head, "Ritsuka do you even know how to speak English?" He held him tighter. Ritsuka blinked, "Well we've studied a bit of it in class, so only a little… Ah, man!" He slapped a hand over his face. He'd totally forgot that he'd have to speak English! Soubi smiled and just snuggled him.

Ritsuka pouted, "Do you?" He turned around to face him. Soubi nodded and kissed his nose. He'd been feeling amazing ever since yesterday. Life was almost at its prime for him. All he needed was Ritsuka to mate with him, then everything would be perfect.

Ritsuka gasped, "Really? That's amazing!" He smiled. Yoji snorted, "Ritsuka everyone on this shithouse of an RV, with the exception of you and Yuiko, can speak English." He smirked. Ritsuka gawked, "No way! Really!? Someone speak in English!" He turned back around. Natsuo smirked, "/Hey isn't Ritz-chan just a bit ditzy today?/" He looked at Yoji. Yoji smirked back, "/I have to agree with you there./" They both sniggered.

Ritsuka blinked, "I understood my nickname and 'hey' but that's it. What did you say?" He was really impressed. Soubi shook his head, "You don't want to know." He patted Ritsuka's head affectionately. Ritsuka pouted, but let it go and began chatting with Soubi. Yuiko glared at Soubi, she remembered what she saw and she'd be damned if she let Soubi win. She huffed and began punching the air, like you would in judo.

Yoji leaned on Natsuo, "Hey, where do you think we'll be going?" He idly twirled Natsuo's hair around his finger. Natsuo shrugged, "I hope its New York or somewhere with lots of clubs." He placed his head on Yoji's. Yoji smiled, "Yeah, that'd be awesome." He hugged Natsuo around his middle. Natsuo purred and kissed his head. Yoji sighed, he was fine as long as he was with Natsuo.

Kio stretched, "Yo, when are we leavin?" He sat next to Soubi. Ritsuka eyed him curiously, "When Seimei gets here. Then we go to the airport." He snuggled into Soubi's chest. Kio's eyebrow ticked, "Well what about clothes and such?" That little brat had better watch out, he was playing with fire. Ritsuka swayed his tail in a kind of smartass way, "We'll buy some when we get there, plus we already have the clothes we packed." He smirked in all knowing victory. Kio clicked his tongue, "What about money?" He smirked back. Ritsuka's smirk grew, "Airports have currency centers. We'll just trade our money in there." He chuckled darkly, knowing he was winning.

Kio glared, "Oh yeah, what about where we're staying?" He crossed his arms. Ritsuka smirked evilly, "Seimei won that in the raffle too. Nothing to worry about." He glared in a challenging way while still smirking. The two glared at each other. Soubi sighed, _'Exactly like two children fighting over a toy.'_ Beeping from outside caught everyone's attention.

The Zeros eyes grew at seeing the person in the passenger seat. They both shot up and ran outside. "NISEI!!!" They tackled him as he was stepping out of the car. The three fell to the ground in a pile of limbs. Nisei laughed, "Hey you two! I didn't know you were here." He hugged them both.

They hugged back, "We missed you, you sociopath!" They said in unison. The three of them laughed together. Ritsuka and Yuiko stared curiously from the window. After the three were done, they helped each other up smiling. Seimei walked over to Ritsuka, "Here, these are your plane tickets and hotel keys. Are you going to follow us to the airport?" He handled him the folder he'd put them in. Ritsuka took it, "Sure. Hey, who is that?" He stared at the beautiful man talking with the Zeros.

Seimei smiled, "Oh, him. That's Nisei." He gazed at him. Ritsuka stared back and forth, "Ooooohhhh, I get it." He smirked. Seimei frowned, "What is it you get?" He stopped gazing at the crystalline eyed beauty. Ritsuka shook his finger at him, "No use hiding it. You _like_ him don't you?" He put his hands on his hips. Seimei sighed, "When did you get so smart?" He smiled. Ritsuka smiled back, "Lets say it runs in the family." He winked giggling.

The brothers laughed and spoke a bit more. Yoji walked over to Soubi, "Me and Natsuo are gonna ride with Nisei. See you at the airport." He grinned. Soubi nodded and shooed him away. Ritsuka pouted, "But, I wanna ride with Natsuo!" He crossed his arms. Natsuo smirked from the car, "You can! Come sit on my lap Ritz-chan!" He waved him over.

Seimei smacked him over his head, "Don't be ridiculous. He'd be safer in a crack house." He got back into the drivers seat. Natsuo and Yoji laughed and waved to Ritsuka. The black eared boy waved from the window sadly. He really had wanted to ride with Natsuo, but he was with Soubi so it was all good. As the convertible started going the shithouse of an RV followed.

Natsuo smiled as the wind whipped through his hair, "So, Seimei did'ja bone Nisei yet?" He said in a very casual voice. The car swerved just a bit, "I see you're just as foul mouthed as ever." He stopped a blush from coming to his face. Natsuo laughed, " 'Foul mouthed'? What're you, a nun?" He put his feet up on the back of seat. Seimei frowned, "Put your feet down. You'll get the seat dirty." He glanced at Nisei from the corner of his eye. The man was just enjoying the ride, his face peaceful looking.

Yoji yawned, "Jus' answer the question." He wrapped and arm around Natsuo's shoulders. Natsuo smiled and laid his head on his shoulder. Their hair flowing together in the wind. Nisei rolled his eyes, "Trust me, Seimei and I don't have that kind of relationship." He glanced at Seimei. Their eyes caught each other. Both felt electricity jolt through them and looked away.

Natsuo and Yoji looked at one another, "Riiiiiiight!" They giggled by themselves. Seimei felt his pulse increase, _'He was looking at me…'_ He swallowed in his throat. Nisei fidgeted in his seat, _'Why was he looking at me?'_ A faint blush rose to his cheeks. Natsuo and Yoji were too busy flirting with each other to notice. The car continued on its way to the airport.

-Placement Switch-

The group of eight made their way toward the waiting area. As they made it there they sat down, waiting. Duh. Ritsuka was chatting excitedly with Yuiko about what'd they'd see and buy. The Zeros had wondered off to the airport shops. The adults, with the exception of Seimei, were talking about who knows what. Seimei had been delegated to go to the currency area and exchange everyone's money.

Yoji was riding on Natsuo's back, "Hey, there's nothing good to eat." He looked down. Natsuo smirked, "Well there's always me." He looked up. Yoji smirked, "Mmm, you're right." His tail smacked Natsuo's ass. Natsuo jumped laughing, "Yoji! Knock it off!" He swatted at him with his tail. Yoji hopped off his back avoiding the blow.

Yoji stuck his tongue out at the eye patched boy. Natsuo smacked his nose and ran in the opposite direction. Yoji growled playfully and chased him. Natsuo gasped and slid like they do in baseball under a kart coming his way. Yoji stared in amazement, "Sexy!" He continued to chase his fighter.

Natsuo turned around and blew him a kiss. Yoji caught it and picked up his speed. Natsuo laughed and ducked into the restroom. Yoji smirked and followed him. The ladies restroom mind you. A few seconds later they were chased out by outraged Japanese women.

They laughed as purses and tampons hit their backs. They flopped down on a bench, laughing their lungs out. A few moments later they were leaning on each other, catching their breath. Yoji kissed Natsuo's head, "Hah, I love you." He smiled. Natsuo beamed at him, "I love you more." He threw his arms around him. Yoji wrapped his arms around him, holding them in place.

People passed by, staring at the odd hair colored couple. But for the Zeros time seemed to stand still, as it normally did in their happy moments. Yoji pulled back a bit, "Hey I've been meaning to ask you this for a while." He looked away. Natsuo blinked, "What's that?" He smiled at him. Yoji blushed upon seeing his smile, "Ah, well we can't do it here, but when we get to America we'll be able to." He looked back down at him.

Natsuo's brows furrowed, "Yoji that doesn't make sense. Do what?" He sat up, confusion on his face. Yoji sat up straight as well, "Urm…How do I say this…I know I'm not the best kind of guy. And I know you deserve a hell of a lot more then me. Because any man would die to have you. But I love you and I hope that can be enough. So Natsuo," He pulled a burgundy velvet box from hi pocket, "Will you marry me?" Opening it, inside was a platinum band with a single ruby and two small diamonds flanking its sides.

Natsuo gasped, "Yoji…" He looked at him, praying to God it wasn't a joke. Youji's face had a blush on it, but was completely earnest. Natsuo's face spread into a loving smile, "Yes. Of course I will." He kissed Yoji's lips softly. Yoji let out a nervous laugh, "Oh thank God. Because I threw away the receipt." Natsuo swatted him with his tail playfully. Yoji took out the ring and slipped it onto Natsuo's ring finger.

Natsuo threw his arms around Yoji's neck, "You have no idea how happy I am. Now I can belong to you completely." He whispered into his shoulder. Yoji smiled, "And I to you, love." He kissed his hair, pulling him into an embrace. Natsuo clung tightly to Yoji, smiling as he felt the tears escape his eyes. Yoji pulled back and wiped his tears away lovingly. They held each other in a loving embrace.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Yoji kissed his head and pulled back. Natsuo loosened his grip on him, "We should get back." His voice was soft and sweet. Yoji felt his heart skip a beat, "Y-yeah." He stood up and held out his hand. Natsuo took it, standing and entwining their fingers. They began to walk back to the group hand in hand.

Natsuo laid his head on Yoji's shoulder as they walked, "Hey, how long did you have it? The ring I mean." He glanced at him. Yoji blushed, "I dunno for like a year or two." He looked away in embarrassment. Natsuo laughed, "How cute of you Yoji." He smiled. It felt as though he couldn't stop. Yoji pouted, "Don't laugh! It just proves how long I was in love with you." His face took on even more color.

Now Natsuo blushed, "For that long huh? We sure are slow for not figuring out how we felt about each other." He smiled up at his fiancé. Yoji smiled down at him, "Yep, but I love you anyway." He kissed his forehead. Natsuo giggled, "Ditto." He kissed his chin. They began swinging their hands. They also began skipping, weirding people out.

When they reached the group Seimei was already back. Natsuo whispered something in Yoji's ear. Yoji blushed, but nodded anyway. Natsuo kissed his cheek, "Hey everyone guess what!? Yoji and I are engaged!!" He bounced up and down. The whole group broke into smiles and clapped. When you clap you cause a chain reaction. Soon everyone in the airport was clapping. Some didn't even know what the hell for.

The intercom came on "**Yoji proposed. Give the happy couple a round of applause**." It went off. People cheered and clapped even more, since they knew what they were clapping for. Yoji hid his face in Soubi's lap, "I'm gonna die." He held onto Soubi. The ice-blue eyed man patted his back, "Congratulations. May you have many years of happiness and kids." He smiled and blew smoke out his mouth. Natsuo was beaming drinking up the attention and letting random people give him hugs.

The commotion died down and Natsuo plopped down next to his future husband. Yoji buried his face in Natsuo's shoulder, "It was on the intercom…Now all of Japan knows we're to be married." He said in a shaky voice. Natsuo laughed, "I don't think all of Japan knows. Besides I thought that was awesome." He kissed Yoji's fur covered ear. He smirked, "Wanna know the funny part? They all think we're virgins." Both of them broke out into hysteric laughter. Their group just ignored it taking it as their normal behavior. While other people jumped in alarm at the sudden sound.

About twenty minutes later their flight was called and they boarded the plane. This is how the seating went: Okay four seats per row and three columns. Its all squeezed in because airlines are greedy bastards out to get our money. Anyway the seating: Natsuo at the window, Yoji next to him, Nisei next to Yoji, and Seimei in the aisle seat. The row behind them, Ritsuka next to the window, Yuiko next to him, Soubi next to her, and Kio in the aisle seat. Their in the first column, the one on the left. (AN: I don't know how Japanese planes are set up, so their on an American plane)

Ritsuka pouted, he wanted to sit next to Soubi but Yuiko sat next to him first. And he couldn't just ask her to move. He'd been surprised when Natsuo said him and Yoji were engaged. He was happy for them yes, but he was also a little jealous. He wished him and Soubi had that close of a relationship.

He frowned, just what the hell was him and Soubi's relationship anyway? Friends? No, no more than that. Lovers? No, not really that intimate. Mates? Obviously not. What the hell were they?

As Ritsuka was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Yuiko chatting next to him. Soubi and Kio were in a heated conversation about if water paints or oil paints were better. Seimei was reading and Nisei was sleeping. The Zeros were talking excitedly about how they would have their wedding. None of them noticed the four figures in the second column watching them.

Natsuo frowned, "No I dun wanna have a big wedding. Lets just have a small one, nice and easy." He poked Yoji's chest. Yoji pouted, "But if we have a small one we can't have cake or anything." He poked Natsuo's chest. Natsuo nodding trying to figure something out. He smiled, "What if we have a small wedding, buy our own cake or make it, and for the reception we go to a buffet or something." He kissed Yoji's cheek. Yoji grinned, "That sounds perfect. But lets make Nisei buy our cake and find the buffet. He's awesome at that stuff." He kissed Natsuo's forehead. Natsuo grinned back, "Perfect." He petted Yoji's head.

Yoji turned around to Seimei, "Hey Seimei, where is it we're going?" He grimaced at the book. Learning was bad. Seimei glanced at him aloofly, "L.A." He continued to read. Yoji and Natsuo's faces lit up, "Las Vegas is there!" They said in unison. Seimei stared at them, "I think you're mistaken. But yes, Las Vegas is near there." He turned the page in his book.

The Zeros eyes glittered, "Please can we go there!?" They screamed in unison, annoying some of the other passengers. Seimei sighed, "I don't see why not. We'll rent a van or something and drive there. Now be quiet, there are other people aboard." He went back to reading. The Zeros high fived, "Fuck Yeah!" They beamed at each other. Seimei proceeded to ignore them from that point on till the end of the flight, or at least try. Nisei glared at them, "Please shut the _fuck_ up." He went back to sleep.

Seimei and the Zeros stared at him. Yoji snorted, "Moody much." He stuck his tongue out at Nisei. Natsuo looked at Yoji, "Hey didn't they legalize gay marriage there?" He smiled. Yoji smiled back, "You bet. So, there will be okay?" He touched his cheek. Natsuo shut his eyes and leaned into the touch, "Perfect".

The flight attendants began to come down the aisles. Seimei got his water, since he was the only one who wanted anything, and continued reading. Nisei's head plopped on his shoulder. Seimei stared nonchalantly, he laid his head on Nisei's and continued to read. Nisei sighed happily in his sleep.

Kio had fallen asleep, which left Soubi to read the magazines. But all they had was Seventeen and Cosmo. Violent shudder. Soubi stared between the two magazines, "God…" He decided he would just sleep till they got there. Soubi was soon fast asleep.

Ritsuka stared at the clouds out the window, "Wow planes really do go high up. More so than I thought." He smiled. Yuiko was doing the quizzes in the Seventeen magazine. The Zeros were still talking about their wedding. Overall it was a uneventful flight.

-Time Lapse: At the End of the Flight-

Being the kind man that he is Seimei took it upon himself to wake everyone up. Since he and Ritsuka were the only ones who stayed awake. Seimei threw magazines on the Zeros, effectively waking them. He punched Soubi in his head and smacked Kio's face. God, he was such a good person.

Gently he petted Nisei's hair, "Ne, Nisei time to get up." He kissed his hair. Nisei stretched and stood. The people who'd been violently woken up glared at Seimei, who just shrugged it off. The group boarded off the plane into the American airport. Yuiko and Ritsuka were holding hands as they ran off in excitement. Ritsuka had woken her up, sparing her from Seimei's wrath.

A blonde woman behind a desk smiled at them as they got off, "/I hope you enjoyed your flight. Please watch your step, jet lag is common./" She stamped the tickets Seimei held out to her. He smiled, "/Thank you./" She swooned blushing. Seimei frowned, "Disgusting." He walked on with the group. Ritsuka and Yuiko looked around in disbelief, "Its amazing!" They said in harmony. Natsuo stared at them in annoyance, "Its just an airport for fuck's sake!" He held onto Yoji's arm.

The group went to baggage claim. "I'm going to go rent a van the rest of you wait here." Seimei said and turned to walk. "Maaaaahhhh, I'll go with you. Knowing you you'll get cheated or something." He caught up to him. Seimei smiled, "Why thank you for worrying." He patted his head. Nisei looked away in embarrassment, "Hmph." He crossed his arms. Seimei chuckled, "So stubborn. Ne, Nisei look this way." The earless man looked, Seimei stole a kiss from him. Nisei yelled at him as they left the airport, while Seimei just laughed.

The remaining six waited for their bags. Ritsuka was gawking at everything, even the floor. Soubi chuckled at his actions, "Ritsuka is it really that fascinating?" He lit a cigarette. Ritsuka spun around to him, "Yes! When you visit a foreign country you should always take everything in." He said as-a-matter-of-fact. Soubi stared in amusement, "Of course, of course." He patted his head.

Ritsuka smiled, "Soubi will you speak in English to me?" He stared hopefully. Soubi smiled back, "Sure. /I love you so much it hurts./" He kissed the eared boy gently. Ritsuka blushed and pushed him away, "Soubi don't! I don't know how foreigners will react." He looked away. Soubi smirked, "Well technically we're the foreigners. And Americans are much more open with these types of couples. Well not in the White House, but that's another matter." He blew smoke from his mouth. Ritsuka blinked, "So we're a couple?" He wiped his mouth, it tasted like smoke.

Soubi stared at him like he was an idiot, "What did you think we were?" He took a drag. Ritsuka blushed, "Well I really didn't know. But I'm happy that's cleared up." He offered the man a smile. Soubi patted his head, "So cute." He put his cigarette out. Ritsuka shuffled his feet, "So what did you say?" he looked up at him. Soubi smirked, "You'll just have to learn English, then I'll tell you again." He picked out him and Ritsuka's bags.

Ritsuka frowned, "That's cruel." He took his bag from him. Soubi stared at him, "I know." He sat down smirking. Ritsuka sat next to him and tried to pry it out of him. Natsuo grabbed him and Yoji's bag. He turned around, in doing so coming face to face with this overly buff man.

He reeled back, grossed out, the man smiled, "/Are you a foreigner?/" he flexed his muscles. Natsuo almost gagged, _'What is this thing? A human? Gross! But I'll play along.'_ He smirked. Natsuo made his eyes big and cute nodding his head. The man/thing grinned, "/Do you understand English?/" He stepped closer. Natsuo made himself shiver and shook his head.

Yoji smirked watching from afar, if Natsuo really needed his help he would step in. Until then he would just enjoy the show. The man/thing's grin broadened, "/Well come with me. I'll take you somewhere fun./" He held out his hand. Natsuo smirked, "/You better get outta here honey. I'm a cop,/" He flashed his ID quickly, "/But I won't turn you in if you run now./" He crossed his arms. The man/thing looked shocked, but ran out the airport none the less.

Natsuo broke out into laughter as did Yoji. They low fived, "I get the next one." Yoji grinned. Natsuo nodded, "Sure." They sat down and began talking about the man/thing. Soubi's shoulder got tapped, he turned his head around to see who tapped him. These two girls smiled, "/Hi, do you speak English?/" They crossed their fingers. Soubi considered saying no, but he was in a good mood, "/Yes. Why?/" He blew smoke from his mouth.

They squealed, "/Well we work for a local magazine and we were wondering if we could get some shots of you?/" One held up her camera. Soubi stared, "/Not interested./" He turned back around to enjoy his smoke. They looked confused, "/Um please it would really help us out./" They stepped a bit closer. Soubi stood in front of them, showing off his impressive height, "/What part of 'not interested' did you not understand?/" He glared down at them. They looked frightened, Ritsuka looked over and frowned.

He trotted over, "Soubi don't be mean. We are in their country after all." He smiled at him. The girls stared at Ritsuka, "/Can we get pictures of him then?/" They looked hopeful once again. Soubi glared even harder at them, "/Do you want piss me off? The answer is no. Now please go pester someone else./" He pulled Ritsuka away. The girls glared and stomped off. Ritsuka blinked, "What did you say to them?" He frowned.

Soubi gave him a smile, making the boys heartbeat increase, "Nothing mean." He patted his head. Ritsuka smiled and began talking with him.

-Time Lapse: 40 minutes-

Nisei walked over to his group, "Hey we got the van. Let's go." Him and the group walked out of the airport. Seimei was waiting inside the van. Natsuo frowned at it, "We just get one shithouse to another huh?" He got inside. Yoji scrunched up his nose as he got in after Natsuo, "What's that rank smell? Did this use to be a pedo-bear mobile or something?" He sat down. The rest got in, all complaining about the smell.

Seimei began to drive, "Just so everyone's clear, I've switched the hotel reservations to one in Las Vegas." He opened the windows, it really did smell like a shithouse. The Zeros danced in their seats, as Nisei turned on the radio. Ritsuka and Yuiko were leaning out window, their smiles bright and glowing. They pointed out things and even got a few beeps from other cars. Soubi and Kio were once again caught in a heated conversation about paint.

The group drove down the wide, open road. All in each other's good favor. But a black Mercedes was following behind them. It held the same four people from the plane. Though our group of eight knew nothing about this. They continued to drive, the sun shining down on them.

**T.B.C.**

That was great! I'm actually keeping my promise! - is proud of herself- Anyway to clear up a few things: Nisei's "Maaaaaahhhh," I just gave him that I dunno why I also don't know the color of his eyes I just made them grey XD Reviews make me squee-heart heart heart- Sorry for not putting a lot of RitsukaXSoubi since their the main couple, but the others need some love too! Oh sorry for making Ritsuka seem like a dumbass these last chapters, he's just really happ that's all :D


End file.
